The Two
by Dangerous Combonation
Summary: COMPLETE Harry is in love with two girls! Who does he love more? Who will he choose? How will the choices affect his life? rated M now, but only so I can't get kicked off. Story by HPfan 4ever. More info about that inside.
1. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of J.K Rowling. **

**A/N- this story was originally written by HPfan 4ever, and that's me. My other account was discontinued so the stories I posted on that account will we edited and reposted here. Hope you like them and review for them! **

**The Two **

**Chapter 1**

**Questions**

Harry lay on his bed, thinking. He didn't really know what was troubling him. He stood up and looked at the sleeping Ron. Totally unaware of what was going on. Harry could only get Ginny Weasley out of hi mind when Hermione invaded his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He was in love with two girls and didn't know what to do. His mind went blank instantly, as if it was trying to cover up his thoughts, when he heard the tapping at the window. He looked towards the window and saw Hedwig, a letter tied around her leg. Harry ran to the window and opened it. As soon as she could, Hedwig flew inside, away from the bitter cold. Harry untied the letter and read:

"_Dear Harry, I've been in that situation before, and unfortunately, I didn't know what to do then, and I don't know what to do now." _Thanks a lot, Sirius! _"I know you are thinking, "Thanks a lot, Sirius!" but just let me explain before you totally throw away my letter. Ask yourself these questions: When you see her, you feel like you can't speak or walk? Who does that apply too, Harry? Who do you think about more? I know you think about both of them, but I also know you can't think of both at the same time. Who do you feel you could spend the rest of your life with? I know you can answer both of them to this question but really think about this. Who can you not live without? Think about life without one of them. That's all I can do for you Harry. I got these questions out of_ Witch Weekly._ Don't ask how I came across reading_ Witch Weekly. _There was an article about finding your true love. These questions were part of the article. Answer them and see what happens. You never know what you may find out about. I know you haven't been sleeping, so try to get some sleep, ok? I'll see you at Christmas! Sirius._

Harry reread the questions and started thinking about the answers. Who makes him feel like he can't speak or walk? _Well I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to answer that one. _Who does he think about more often? _Well, I think about both of them a great deal. I guess I'll wait and find some way to count that tomorrow. _Who could he spend the rest of his life with? _Well, I don't know! _Harry stopped reading the questions because he was suddenly very tired, and he couldn't answer these questions now. Harry rolled up the letter and put it in his bedside table. With that done, he crawled into bed and was asleep in a few minutes.

Harry woke up the next day to Ron shaking him, yelling at him. Harry said, "Ron! What's wrong?" Ron didn't stop shaking him and yelled, "Nothing's wrong, Harry!"

"Then why are you screaming bloody hell?"

"I'm screaming for _joy_ Harry! _Joy_! I have a "fever" and we have double potions today with the Slytherins!"

"Oh, ok, well, stop screaming. It's getting on my nerves. You're bound to burst an eardrum with that racket."

Ron stopped screaming but not jumping up and down. While the whole dormitory got up and got dressed, various Gryffindor's came to see why the Common Room was shaking. Harry and the other boys in the dormitory told them why Ron was jumping up and down. Even Professor McGonagall came to the 7th year's dormitory to stop the madness. Ron stopped jumping the minute she came in. Mcgonagall cried, "Ronald Weasly! Why are you jumping up and down like a mad man?"

"Because I don't feel good. I think I have a temperature."

"That's still not a good reason to jump and shake the whole tower! That's 5 points from Gryffindor. You will stay in bed Mr. Weasly. A house-elf will come up and check on you later. You will not leave this dormitory until I see to it that you are not ill!"

She turned and walked back down the stairs and left the Gryffindor common room, forgetting to check to see if Ron actually did have a fever. Harry and Ron were in their 7th year at Hogwarts, and already near the first month of term. Harry would've been just as happy as Ron if he had a fever. Professor Snape had been even more evil now that this was their last year. Harry was already dressed so he went down the stairs, remembering all those questions he was supposed to ask himself today. Hermione was waiting in the common room, looking very anxious. She looked so pretty this year. She straightened her hair some mornings with a Muggle Straightening Iron. Harry had touched it once and burned his finger. He didn't understand how it did Muggle's any good if it burned them. Hermione's curves had filled in and they looked amazing.

When Hermione spotted Harry she raced across the room crying, "Harry! What is going on up there? I felt the shaking all the way in the Head dormitory! What do you have up there? An elephant! Why was Professor McGonagall up there?" Harry stopped her before she could finish asking a long stream of questions. He said, "Hermione, it's ok. Ron was jumping up and down. Don't ask me how he got the whole tower to shake! Nothing's wrong with him." Seeing Hermione's relieved face, he kept going, "He has a "fever" and he's happy that he doesn't have classes today. Professor McGonagall was up there to find out what was going on. She took away 5 points and Ron's staying in bed all day." Hermione just gave a look that said, "Oh." As if on queue, the youngest Weasly, Ginny, came bounding down the Girl's dormitory steps, looking flushed.

Ginny was in her 6th year and also very pretty. Her red hair which used to look out of place, now looked beautiful to her small face and big green eyes. Ginny's curves also had filled in nicely. They both were gorgeous. He was going to have a hard time picking who he cared for more. Hermione was smart, pretty, and had plenty of logic. She knew how to take care of herself but sometimes needed protection. Ginny was pretty as well, and was well, a little on the wild side you might say. She knew how to take of herself, but didn't go off and get into fights everyday. Hermione was smarter, and Ginny was stronger.

Ginny was only in her 6th year, and in the at least top 5 in all of her classes. She always got good marks. Hermione was the top in the 7th grade year. She had been the top in all of her Hogwarts years. That's why she was picked to be Head Girl. The Head Girl system had changed a bit in the last few years. There was a Head Girl or Boy in each house. One of each wasn't really holding up too well. Hermione was the Head Girl of Gryffindor, but there wasn't a Head Boy. She had her own dormitory and everything. Draco Malfoy was picked as the Head Boy of Slytherin, Hannah Abbot was chosen for the Head Girl of Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot was the Head Boy of Ravenclaw. It was a little confusing, but everyone understood perfectly.

Ginny ran up to Harry and started asking a long stream of questions, like Hermione did. Harry answered, "Ginny! Calm down! Ron was the one shaking the tower. He was jumping. I haven't the slightest idea how he got the entire tower to shake, but it was him. He was jumping around because he has a fever and he gets to miss his classes today. He's ok, though." Ginny looked so relieved. Harry just wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go. He looked at Hermione who was looking quite disturbed. When Harry threw her a questioning look, she said, "He shouldn't miss classes! If he has enough energy to jump around all morning, he should have enough energy to go to his classes! And just think of all the notes he'll miss and all the lessons he'll have to catch up on!" Harry couldn't help laughing at Hermione. Ginny started laughing, too. Hermione said, "It's not funny, you two!" With that said she walked away, leaving Harry and Ginny still laughing hysterically.

When Harry finally stopped laughing he said to Ginny, "Well, you can't blame her. If she were sick she'd be screaming at herself. She'd try to make it to classes!" Ginny said in reply, "You're right, but it's still funny how she cares so much. But then again, she'd care if it was any of us." Harry looked at Ginny, right as Ginny looked at him. He stared into her eyes and found it hard to say anything in reply. She had beautiful eyes. They were light green, with a just a hint of brown. They were absolutely breath taking. He looked away and finally said, "I have to get my books. See you at breakfast!" He dashed up the stairs not daring to look back at Ginny, in case he fell over. He was out of breath when he came soaring into the dormitory. Ron just looked at him and said, "Harry? What are you doing back? The day can't possibly be over already! I've barely had relax time!" Harry said in between breaths, "Had to get my bag. Ran up the stairs." Ron still looked puzzled and said, "Oh, ok. Well, hurry up! You're going to be late and you have to take my notes!"

"Why do I have to take your notes?"

"So I know what to study!"

"But I don't even take notes. I'll ask Hermione. She's angry that you are missing lessons today."

"Well fine, have her take notes! Hers are bound to be better than yours will be."

"Hey! You don't take notes either so shut up!"

"Fine, but go! You have Snape first this morning, and you don't want to be late for him."

"I thought girls were the one's with the mood swings!"

"What are you talking about?"

"One minute ago you were disgustingly excited, and now you're disgustingly angry!"

"Well sorry for being sick!"

"Take a chill pill, Ron!"

"Sorry. Go, Harry! You're going to be late!"

"Ok, see you later."

Harry ran out the door with his bag and almost collided with Ginny at the bottom. She said, "I though we could walk to breakfast together. You know...if you want…" Harry replied "Sure. Okay." They walked to the portrait hole and climbed out. On the way to the Great Hall they talked about Ron. Harry filled her in on the conversation he had had with Ron in the dormitory. She had said, "Well that's just like him, yelling at someone when he's sick." They reached the Great Hall and navigated through the large mass of students to their table. Ginny sat down opposite Hermione at the Gryffindor table and Harry sat down next to Hermione. She still looked upset that Ron was missing classes all day. She cheered up a little when they reminded her that it was Friday and he would only miss one day's classes. Harry started eating his toast and bacon and felt right sitting next to Hermione. It felt good to be near her. He suddenly realized that he had stopped eating and was staring at Hermione eating her cereal. She looked up and said, "What are you looking at?" She smiled and Harry noticed she had a beautiful smile, perfect teeth. Her parents are dentists…Harry finally said, "Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh, ok. We'd better go. Potions starts in 5 minutes."

"Ok, let's go."

They got up, and Ginny followed them out. They walked towards the corridor that their Potions class was on and said good-bye to Ginny when they got to her Charms class. They got to the dungeons where the class was assembled. A few minutes later Professor Snape came out and they went into the class.

An hour and a half later, Hermione and Harry came out of the dungeon and headed to History of Magic. They walked along the hallway and talked about an upcoming test in History of Magic. Hermione said, "I think it will be pretty easy. It's just covering 1500-1600 B.C and the start of the Magical Empire." Harry was stunned and said, "What! A whole century and the start of the Magical Empire! That's a lot to study!" Hermione looked like this was going to be the easiest thing in the world! She said, "So? What's the problem with studying?" The conversation went on like this for a few more minutes but was interrupted by the bell.

They walked into the classroom and started to listen to Professor Binns drone on and on about the start of the Magical Empire. It was some movement that started the magical world. It was also very boring. Hermione spent the whole time scribbling notes for her and Ron. Harry would copy them later. He knew he should be listening but Harry found staring at Hermione much more entertaining. She looked so fantastic. A strand of her hair was in her eyes, which she kept blowing away but it kept falling back down. She was writing extremely fast, looking up every few moments to listen. Harry couldn't help but stare. The class went on, Hermione taking notes, Harry staring at Hermione, Professor Binns going on and on till the bell. Once it sounded, Harry had to look away fast because Hermione had finished taking notes. They got up and Harry and Hermione went out of the class, heading towards lunch.

They both ate fast and went back upstairs to see Ron before their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron was sitting up in bed, and a house-elf was trying to get him to eat some soup. Ron was yelling at him, "I don't want soup! I have had 4 bowls! I am sick of soup! If I eat any more of this ruddy soup it will start to come out of my ears!" Hermione was yelling at Ron, "Ron! Don't yell at him! That's not nice!" She went over to the house-elf and put her hand on his back and said, "It's ok. Ron didn't mean it. He's just mad." The house-elf didn't even look sad. While Hermione was talking to the house-elf, Harry walked over to Ron.

"So, feeling any better, mate?"

"Yeah. How have classes been?"

"Long, and boring. I wish I was sick."

Hermione looked away from the little elf and said to Harry, "Harry don't say that! Otherwise you'd miss classes! Think of the notes and lessons you'll miss!" Harry said sarcastically, "Think of the homework and the lectures I'll miss!" Ron laughed, but Hermione looked agitated, so Harry said, "Look, I'm sorry Hermione. But I don't take notes anyway, and normally I don't listen to the lectures, I just copy them from you!" She looked a little happier.

They said good-bye to Ron and walked out of the room. They left Gryffindor Tower and started walking towards their next class. Then Ginny came running up to them in the hallway, and Harry noticed that she was looking radiant! She whispered something, out of breath and Harry said, "What was that, Gin?" She practically yelled, "I have the most spectacular news!"

**A/N- Ok, well, like i said, my other account was closed so I had to get a new email and then a new username. I'm posting the same stories again, but I want people to review anyway! My goal for this fic: 100 reviews! GET ME THERE! Oh, and if you were wondering about my username, i tried sexyNsmart but it was taken n all so i decided that being sexy and smart was a _Dangerous Combonation _so that became my username! Anyway, i hope you enjoyed my first chapter, i hope you review, and i hope you keep reading. **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	2. Spectacular News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of J.K Rowling**.

**A/N- i updated in case there was anybody out there reading my story but just didn't want to review. I encourage you to review! You review; you read more of the story! Enjoy this chapter! **

**The Two**

**Chapter 2**

**Spectacular News**

Harry and Hermione said at the same time, "What! What's the news, what's the news?" Ginny practically yelled, "I got called to Professor Dumbledore's office!" Harry threw Ginny a puzzled look and Hermione who said, "That's _good_ news?" Harry followed up with, "What did you do?" Ginny was still glowing and said, "It's good news, and I didn't do anything bad. I've been in the top of my class since my 1st year, but this year I moved to the top of my whole year!" Harry and Hermione started congratulating her but she stopped them and said, "That's not the news. Professor Dumbledore is bumping me up to my 7th year! I am skipping a year!" She started jumping up and down and clapping and Harry and Hermione were shocked, and they showed their expression on their faces. Harry opened his mouth and stared at her with wide eyes. Hermione widened her eyes and stopped breathing. She took a deep breath and then started talking really fast, "Oh my gosh! This is incredible! Ginny! You're going to be moved up a year! We can finally study together instead of me trying to stuffy with Ron and Harry. We'll be covering all the same material! We'll all graduate together! Isn't that fantastic, Ginny?" Hermione hugged Ginny and they started laughing. Ginny said, "And there's more! I am going to be in all of your classes! Professor Dumbledore said that'd it'd be easier for me to catch up on all the material if I could study with my friends. Isn't that absolutely fantastic?" Harry said at once, "Of course! When are you starting in our classes?" Ginny responded, "On Monday, I don't have classes at all today anymore, Dumbledore sent all my teachers notes explaining my absence and removal from the class. I'm going to go tell Ron and send an owl to my parents! They should be just as excited! See you at dinner!" Harry and Hermione said together, "Bye!" They watched her rush off to the Gryffindor tower. Harry looked at Hermione and she was even prettier with a smile on her face. Harry started thinking about the questions he was supposed to ask himself today. _Your knees get weak and you can't speak when you see them. Well, he wasn't weak when he saw Hermione and they were when he saw Ginny. Who do you think about more? I've been thinking and staring at Hermione all day long. Who could you spend your life with? Both of them. I can see Hermione and me married, having kids. But I can see Ginny and me at our wedding, her beautiful red hair curly over her shoulders in a white wedding dress, which brings out the color of her hair. Who can you not live without? Well I don't know. I really don't know. I can't see life without Ginny. She brings such excitement to the day. Life without Hermione would be just as difficult, though. She pushes me to do my best before every test, and she's the reason I'm even in my 7th year. _Hermione said, "Isn't that great, Harry? Ginny will be around all day long! Isn't that truly wonderful!" Harry said, "Yeah, it's awesome. Her parents are going to be so happy! Can you imagine what Mrs. Weasly will do when she finds out?" Hermione said, "She'll be even more excited than me and you!" Harry said, "Yeah! Her youngest child, and her only daughter, will be moved up into a whole different year! Wow!" Then they walked towards their last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The new Defense Against the Dark teacher was Professor Holden. She was an awesome teacher. She let them actually practice the defense moves. Even Neville was doing well in the class. When they walked in, Professor Holden asked, "Where's the third part of the Dynamic Trio?" Harry answered, "Ron's sick." Hermione said almost as soon as Harry finished talking, "I'm taking notes for him." The professor laughed and said between breaths, "Okay, well you two take a seat and we'll begin." Harry and Hermione took seats in the front row and were eager for the class to begin. Defense Against the Dark Arts had been Harry's best class through all of the years he was at Hogwarts.

They studied a new variation of stunning spells that day and Harry was the only person who mastered it before Hermione. He sure did feel good by then. 45 minutes later Hermione and Harry walked down to the lake to enjoy the end of Friday afternoon. The lake glistened and reflected the sun. The Giant Squid's tentacles were seen pulling down seaweed. Harry started realizing the romantic look the sunset was giving the lake. He looked at Hermione to find she was looking at him. She was looking so sweet and angelic with a Mona-Lisa smile, the half smile that sends off a mysterious look. After a minute of just staring into each other's eyes, Hermione started to lean in. Harry leaned in a little quicker and kissed her on the lips gingerly. He was surprised that she kissed him back. The kiss got more passionate and Harry put his arms around her waist and Hermione put her hands around Harry's neck. They kept kissing, each filling their long-awaited desires.

When they broke apart, Harry felt an unexplainable magic between them. It felt so good to kiss her. She was smiling more now, showing her beautiful teeth. Harry smiled at her and they got up and walked back towards the castle. Harry said to Hermione, "Does this mean we're going out, 'Mione?" She thought a moment and said, "I don't know, Harry. I don't think so. Let's not mention this to Ron, though. I know he likes me. We both would feel awful." Harry just said, "Yeah, let's not tell him. In fact, let's forget this happened…okay?" Harry knew he couldn't forget it, but Hermione said, "Okay, I think that's best." They reached the castle door and headed for the staircase.

"Harry! Today was so awesome! I didn't have to get out of bed all day long. Apart from the house-elf trying to drown me in soup, today was great! Guess what?"

"What, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I saw Ginny after lunch and she told me the most fantastic news!"

"Ron, 'Mione and I saw Ginny in the hall after lunch. She told us already! She's going to be bumped up a year! It's great!"

"Yeah! It's awesome! I just hope that my little sister doesn't outdo me, you know? How embarrassing would it be that your little sister gets better grades than you do?"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Ronald."

"Whatever you say, 'Mione."

After about half an hour of talking about how good it was that Ginny would be in their year, Harry suddenly asked, "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you never bumped up a year? You've been in the top of the year in all of our classes since we were in our 1st year. How come Dumbledore never bumped you up?"

"That's because I wasn't the top in all of my classes."

Ron asked, "What class were you not the top in?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" She said calmly, while Ron and Harry just dropped their mouths.

They both asked, "What! Who was top?"

"Harry." Said Hermione, as calm as ever.

Harry was more surprised than he ever was in his whole life. It must have shown on his face because Hermione said, "Well, duh! Didn't you notice? The last three practical exams we took you scored higher than me, and you have been mastering those skills faster than I have. I can't believe you didn't notice!" Harry was still shocked, and Ron said, "I can't believe you are in the top of a class! Wow! Way to go Harry!" Harry just felt that the day was going his way today.

Harry was still in shock when he went down to dinner. Hermione and Harry decided they should when a house-elf came up to feed Ron. Ginny was telling everybody in the common room about being bumped up. They all seemed excited for her. Hermione grabbed Ginny with a cheerful, "Come on!" and they dragged her to the Great Hall for dinner.

During dinner, Ginny started talking to everyone around her about being skipped up a year. Harry asked Ginny, "Have you heard back from your parents yet?" She replied, "No, but I expect a Green Howler tomorrow morning. I am so thrilled!" A Green Howler is like a regular howler except a happy one. It is like the sounds of a party happening. Everybody congratulated Ginny tons of times but then a cold voice said clearly, "So it's true then? The little Weasel's being moved ahead a year?" Hermione turned around quicker than Ginny and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Draco had changed dramatically over the summer as well. He had a strong chest, which meant clearly he had been working out. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back with way too much hair gel anymore, but styled messy. His blue-gray eyes sparkled and his smirk turned into a frown. He said coldly, "What do you want, Mudblood?" Hermione couldn't help but notice how good he looked. Despite how good he looked she said, "I want you to shut your face and go back over to your little table and never talk bad about Ginny or anyone else ever again. What do you want?" Draco certainly looked shocked but he was quick with a reply, "I want you to leave this school and never come back, Mudblood." Hermione was ready with a reply, "Well we don't always get what we want. But I will get what I want, or I'll have to hex you." She smiled sweetly and Draco and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, backed away and walked back to the Slytherin table. Hermione watched them go and sat back down, still remembering how good he looked. The whole table cheered for Hermione and she felt very good about herself.

That night Harry slept through the whole night and Ron wasn't yelling in the morning. Apparently he didn't have a fever anymore. Harry got up, very excited that it Saturday, and woke up the still sleeping Ron. Ron woke up and yelled, "No! Don't eat me! Oh, it's you Harry. I had the weirdest dream. Do you want to hear about it?" Harry replied, "No. What I want to hear is you getting up so we can go get some breakfast." Ron eventually got up and headed for his trunk. Harry pulled o some clothes and turned around to see if Ron was ready yet. He saw Ron back in his bed, sound asleep. After half an hour, Harry and Ron finally left the dormitory.

Hermione was waiting for them in the common room. She said, "I've been waiting for half an hour. What took you two so long?" Harry explained, "Ron wouldn't get up." Ron looked embarrassed and said, "Well, I'm sorry. Saturday's are meant for laziness. Are we going to get some breakfast or not?" They walked out of the tower and towards the Great Hall.

On the way they ran into a very unpleasant creature. Draco's cold, hateful voice rang down the hallway, "I see they let you kiddies out of your cages!" Hermione came right up with a response, "I see they let you into the sunlight!" The hallway laughed at her comeback, implying that Malfoy was as pale as ever this year. Since he didn't have a reply, he walked off. You could tell he was pissed off. The three walked into the Great Hall right as the mail was arriving. They sat down, anxiously awaiting the Green Howler. They were surprised however, when a letter plopped down in front of Ginny. Followed by a Howler. Not a Green one. There was no doubt that it was a Red one. Ginny just stared at it. The whole table was quiet and watched as she opened them.

**A/N- Don't you love that cliffhanger? I thought it might make you anxious for the next chapter. Review _lots _(and I mean LOTS!) and I'll put up the next chapter! I don't want to update till I've gotten 5 reviews, and remember that my goal is 100 reviews!**


	3. Depression Loves Love's Company

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I may own the plot but the characters are owned by J.K Rowling, and always will.**

**The Two**

**Chapter 3**

**Depression Loves Love's Company**

First came the letter. Ginny opened it and read it silently, the entire table watching. She handed the letter to Hermione who had sat down next to her. Hermione read it and widened her eyes who gave it to Harry and Ron. It read:

"_Dear Ginny, Congratulations on being moved to your 7th year! I am very proud of you. As you know, a Green Howler and a Red Howler cannot be sent from the same house. I mostly sent you this to congratulate and warn you that your mother is not very happy with this. The Howler is from her. I hope you opened this first. I want you to know that the rest of us are quite pleased with you. Snuffles and Remus send their congrats, unfortunately they are away right now on certain business. Yes, Sirius, too, and I don't know anything about it, not that I'd tell you in a letter. Anyway, I hope you are well. Send the family, Harry, and Hermione my greetings. Love, Dad._

Ron read the letter 3 times before he said anything. He finally said, "Bloody hell! Mum's _mad _that you were bumped up? I wonder why?" Ginny replied, "Well, we'll find out." She opened the letter and it exploded. The letter turned into a mouth and the voice of Mrs. Weasly erupted through the silent Great Hall, "Ginny Weasly! You should NOT be bumped up a year! You are NOT ready and you will NOT be in your 7th year at 16! I cannot BEILEVE you accepted this- this- this whole ordeal! I hope you know that I am sending a letter to Albus Dumbledore and this will NOT happen! Do NOT get used to being a 7th year because that will NOT happen!" the voice then turned sweet and nice and said, "Have a nice day dear!" The whole Great Hall was silent for about 10 more seconds and then the whole room was filled with the sounds of whispers.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked from the Head table and came up behind Ginny and said, "Miss Weasly? Please follow us. We have certain things to discuss." Harry said, "Well, were confused and we want to know what's going on as well. May we…er…come, professors?" Professor McGonagall said instantly, "No! Absolutely not! We will not allow this-" she stopped when Professor put up a hand. He said, "It seems only fair that the 2 Weasly children come, and since Harry is now apart of their family, sort of, he may come as well. And because they will go and tell Miss Granger everything that we say anyway, she might as well come too." Professor McGonagall looked somewhat disappointed but hid it instantly. The whole group followed the two professors out of the Great Hall and up a few staircases.

They reached Dumbledore's office and he said, "Hershey," he turned to the rest of the stunned group and said, "it's my favorite Muggle candy. It's a quite delicious brand of chocolate, very good." The gargoyle turned and opened up a staircase. They all trudged forward up the spiral staircase and into a circular room with pictures of previous headmasters all chatting wildly until they spotted the group assembled inside. Once they noticed them, they all started whispering loudly about what they thought they were doing there. Professor Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and Professor McGonagall sat down on a chair next to the desk. The teenagers all found chairs spread randomly around the room. Professor Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Well, Miss Weasly, your mother did send me an owl last night and she feels it is inappropriate for you and your brother to be in the same year. She also feels that you are too young to be sent to your 7th year so quickly. I, however, have sent an owl to her explaining that if I did not feel it was best I would never had moved you." Ginny just nodded, and you could tell she was in wonderment and complete awe. Professor Dumbledore went on, "I feel you would do very well in 7th year and I also feel you need to be challenged. I expect a new letter coming soon with her answer to a proposal I have sent. I have asked to put you in this year and see how well you do. If you seem to be doing poorly then I will move you back. I'm still quite confused as to why she didn't want you and Mr. Weasley to be in the same year. Don't ask me questions about it."

As soon as he finished an owl flew through the open window and rested on the perch on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore took the letter it had brought and opened it. He said after a few minutes, "Oh my." Professor McGonagall got up and walked to the letter. When she finished she said, "Oh my!" Professor Dumbledore said to Ginny, "It seems something has happened." Ginny and Ron both widened their eyes and said, "What?" Ron kept saying, "Is it about our family?" Professor McGonagall just looked at them with sad eyes and Ginny understood. It was about their family.

Harry looked from Ginny to Ron and it was hard to distinguish who looked sadder or horrorstruck. Once Ginny started crying, Hermione gave her a hug. Harry got up and walked over to Ron and whispered, "You okay, mate?" Ron just turned and looked at Harry and then turned around again to stare into blank space. Harry took that as a, "What do you think?" So he went back over to his seat and just looked around. Nobody had even told them what had happened and yet they were all crying. Ginny calmed down a little and said between sobs, "What happened?" McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and he said, "Well, your mother has agreed to the idea I had, but that's not the bad news." Ginny's face went from relieved back to upset. Ron wasn't crying, he was choking them back and it was easy to tell. Hermione asked, "Well, what is the bad news?" Dumbledore answered simply, "There's been an accident." Ginny started crying loudly. Ron said, "Who? Who was in an accident?" Dumbledore looked from Ginny to Ron then to McGonagall and he finally said, "Your brother. Percy." Ginny still had tears coming down her face but she wasn't as upset. Percy had been mean to their family, she should only be a little sad for him. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't care. He said some terrible things to her dad. Harry was still confused so he asked, "Well, what happened to Percy?" Professor Dumbledore said, "He was at the Ministry late working for Minister Fudge. A guard was on his first night shift and thought that Percy was an intruder, not an employee. Panicking, he performed the "Avada Kedrava" spell and it hit Percy right in the chest. He was killed instantly. The guard is being sent to Azkaban for life. I am so sorry."

Ginny looked so sad. A tear slid down Ron's cheek. He wiped it away quickly, but Hermione saw it. She said to Harry, "Comfort Ginny, I'll go to Ron." He said in reply, "Ok." He got up and walked over to Ginny and pat her back gently saying, "It's okay, Ginny." Over and over he said it. Finally Ginny said, "I know he was awful to our family, but I still loved him. He is my brother, you know!" Harry replied quickly, "I know, Ginny. I know." Ginny got up and said to Harry, "I'm going to take a walk. I need some air." Harry looked over at Hermione patting Ron's shoulder. She looked at Harry and mouthed the words, "Follow her, she doesn't need to be alone!" Harry understood and said to Ginny, "I'll come with you Ginny. I need some air, too." They walked towards the door but Dumbledore stopped them by saying, "We won't tell the other students. Keep this between you all. I don't want this spread." All the children nodded and Ginny and Harry walked out.

Ginny and Harry walked along the skirts of the forest. They walked past the place Harry and Hermione shared that kiss. They walked past where Fred and George were caught trying to cut off some of the Giant Squid's arms. They finally got to a beautiful weeping willow. It wasn't the Womping Willow. That was taken off the grounds last year when it nearly killed a student. The two sat down and just looked at the lake for about 5 minutes when Ginny suddenly said, "Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever had your first kiss?"

Harry was stunned. This was an unusual question. He thought a minute and said, "Yes, have you?"

"No."

Harry looked at her disbelieving. She just stared at the lake and then looked over at Harry. She said, "What are you looking at?"

"You!"

"Why?"

"You've never had your first kiss?"

"No."

Harry moved closer to her and leaned in. She closed her eyes and leaned closer. Their lips sparked when they touched and they jumped back. Harry said, "What was that?" Ginny said, "I don't know. But I liked it." Harry said, "Me too." They leaned in and this time it didn't spark but it felt so good. Ginny though, "_God, he's hot. He tastes so good. This is so magical!_" Harry thought, "_Damn, she is so hot. This is even better than Hermione, and that's saying something, as Hermione is an awesome kisser. She tastes so sweet._"

They kept kissing and it got more passionate as Harry's tongue licked Ginny's lips, begging for entry. She allowed and parted her lips. Harry slid in his tongue and the kiss got even more passionate. Harry started kissing Ginny's neck when Ginny said, "Um, Harry?" Harry looked up and saw where Ginny was pointing. The branches of the Willow were closing in around them, making a canopy. They kept moving and soon they were in a room with walls of Willow branches, totally surrounded.

Ginny said, "Wow. Do you think this is a magic tree?"

Harry said, "I don't have a clue. We can ask Hermione if there's anything in Hogwarts: A History about any magical trees on the grounds. Would you like to keep going?"

Ginny nodded and they kept going where they left off, Harry kissing Ginny's neck. Harry had never had sex before. He didn't know if he wanted to go that far right now. Harry suddenly found his hand up Ginny's shirt and on her breast, and she wasn't pulling back. They started kissing passionately again and Harry was squeezing Ginny's right breast. With each squeeze she moaned slightly and Harry pushed her down to the ground and straddled her. They kept kissing like this. When they finally broke apart, they sat up, laughing. Ginny said between laughs, "Don't tell Ron we snogged each other. He'd kill you!" Harry laughed and said, "I know, I'm not stupid!" They got up and decided to go back to the common room.

"Oh my GOD!" Harry and Ginny both yelled. They had just walked into the common room and seen that Hermione and Ron were on the couch. Hermione's top and pants were off and Ron was sucking on her breasts and yanking on Hermione's underwear, trying to pull them off, while Hermione was pulling at Ron's boxers. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry and Ginny and like wise. Ron said, "Um, we were…umm…" Harry answered for him, "You were about to fuck each other senseless!" Ginny laughed and Ron said, "Yeah…umm…Hermione?" Hermione pulled her shirt towards her and said, "Come on, Ron. We can finish this in my dormitory, I have my own for now!" Ron looked at Harry excitedly and said, "Hell yeah!"

Harry and Ginny laughed as they watched Hermione and Ron race up the Head Girl Dormitory steps. Harry said to Ginny, "So. Today we were kissing. What next?" Ginny said, "I just had my first kiss. I don't know if I want to lose my virginity on the same day." Harry laughed and said, "That's fine with me. But I have one question. May I keep kissing you?" Ginny answered by grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the couch. She practically leaped on him and he caught her with his lips. So there they were, lying on the couch, kissing like mad. Harry had finally figured out who he was madly in love with. And he didn't use Sirius's dumb questions to figure it out.

**Earlier that day, in the common room**

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the burgundy couch in the common room. Ron was still upset and Hermione was comforting him. Hermione got up and looked out the window. Ron followed her over. Hermione looked at a Willow tree below and saw that it was moving, but there was no wind. She said to Ron, "There are some students under that willow. And they're probably snogging." Ron said, "How do you know that?" Hermione answered, "That's the Privacy Tree. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Ron was thinking, "_What HAVEN'T you read in that book. Geez, it must be like 7000 pages!" _

Ron looked at Hermione and saw that she was looking at him. He walked to her and said, "Hermione. I have something I have to tell you. I have been in love with you since our 1st year. I have been keeping this in for 6 years. I can't hold it in any longer." Hermione looked stunned. Ron then leaped at Hermione and they fell on the couch behind them. Ron started kissing Hermione like crazy and to his surprise, she kissed him back. They kept kissing and finally Ron pulled Hermione's shirt off. He looked down at her bare stomach and covered breasts. Ron was staring at her breasts thinking, "_whoa." _Ron said, "I am so sorry Hermione. You don't want to do this with me. I let my emotions come in the way, I'm sorry." But to Ron's surprise, Hermione reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, which fell to her lap. She picked it up and threw it across the room. Ron was still staring at her breasts. Hermione slowly, pulled off Ron's shirt and kissed his lips, then his neck and was kissing her way down. She got to his pants and unbuttoned them and pulled them off. Ron said to Hermione, "May I? I am dying to!" Hermione nodded and Ron lunged at her chest. He started licking them and then sucking on them. Hermione started moaning in pleasure and pulled off her pants. They just lay there on the couch, Ron licking and Hermione moaning.

Then Hermione looked at Ron's boxers and decided she wanted them off. She sat up and Ron followed. She started pulling at his boxers and he pulled at her underwear. Then they heard, "Oh my GOD!" They turned around and saw Harry and Ginny staring at them by the portrait hole. After some laughing and some embarrassment Hermione said, "Come on, Ron. We can finish this in my dormitory, I have my own, remember?" Ron looked at Harry excitedly and said, "Hell yeah!" she pulled his arm and they ran up the stairs and heard Harry laughing downstairs. They opened the door to Hermione's room and fell on to her bed, kissing wildly. Hermione stopped him and went to the door and locked it, and then she went to her bedside table and pulled out a bottle of potion. She drank it quickly and said, "Birth Control Potion. Don't want to get pregnant!" She ran back to Ron and jumped on him, yanking at his boxers till they were all the way off. They dashed under the covers and Hermione pulled off her underwear and threw it out of the bed. Ron took up his new favorite hobby of licking her breasts and Hermione grabbed his face and said, "Ron, suck on them later. I can't wait any longer. I want you. Do it. NOW!" Ron just looked at her and then jumped on her. He kissed her once more, and did as he was asked.

Several hours passed and finally, they were both too tired to continue. Hermione kissed Ron and he did a quick spell to gather his clothes. While he was putting them on he said to Hermione, "Hermione. I realize I love you more than anything. That was the best. Thank you so much for doing this for me. I'm going to go now. I love you." He gave her one more kiss and left the room. He walked down the stairs, two at a time. He had the best feeling inside of him. He got to the bottom of the steps and stopped instantly, the good feeling completely gone at the sight that met him. His baby sister was asleep on the couch, in the arms of his best friend.

**That's the 3rd chapter. I know the "sex scene" sounds weird but I took out most of the odd stuff. Please review! Please! If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I don't want to update for a while. So please review! **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	4. The First of Many Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, maybe the plot, but nothing else. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

**A/N- Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it, read and review please! THANKS REVIEWERS! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**The Two **

**Chapter 4 **

**The First of Many Fights**

Ron ran over to Harry and Ginny and yanked Ginny off the couch, causing them both to wake up.

"What the hell do you think you were doing with my baby sister?"

"We fell asleep, that's all Ron! Don't jump all over Harry!" Ginny cried.

"No Ginny, it's ok. He can yell at me if he wants to. All it's going to do is waste his bloody time! So go ahead, mate. Yell."

Ron looked shocked. He didn't know exactly what he was expecting from Harry, but that certainly wasn't it. Ron's ears looked like they would shoot steam and his eyes would jump clear out of his head. He yelled, "This is my baby sister. She's too young for a boyfriend and even if she wasn't, you certainly wouldn't be hers."

Ginny yelled at Ron, "Ron! I'm 16! I can take care of myself!"

Ron yelled to Ginny, "You cannot take care of yourself! You're young and vulnerable! You're still a child!"

Ginny yelled at Ron, "You sound like Mum! I am 16! 16! 1-6! 16! 16 years! I'd think after 16 years of life, I'd get some respect! I've had plenty of boyfriends before now!"

Ron yelled at her, "Shut up, Ginny! I'll talk with you later about these "boyfriends" of yours! Right now I'm yelling at my so-called best friend!"

Harry yelled at him, "I am your best friend!"

Ron yelled at Harry, "No you're not! My best friend wouldn't have sex my baby sister!"

Harry yelled back, "I didn't sleep with Ginny! She was upset so I was comforting her! Just because we fell asleep together on the couch doesn't mean anything!"

Ginny yelled at Harry, "Harry! You don't have to lie to Ron! He's just a stupid idiot!" then she yelled at Ron, "We kissed. That's all! Stop jumping down Harry's throat!"

Harry calmed himself down quickly said to Ron, "Bloody hell, Ron. I didn't think you'd be this mad. Are we cool?"

Ron yelled at Harry, "You KISSED her! You actually kissed my sister! How dare you!"

Ginny yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" and pointed her wand at her brother. The spell hit and him and he fell flat on the ground stiff. Harry and Ginny heard Hermione coming down the stairs. When she saw Ron she said, "Oh my god! What did you do?"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were seated on the couch in the Common Room a few minutes later. Ron was still lying on the ground behind the couch. Harry and Ginny took turns explaining what happened and why Ginny used the full body-bind spell on Ron. Hermione looked shocked. She asked, "So are you two…going out?" Harry looked at Ginny and she looked at him. She nodded to him and they both said at the same time, "Yes." Hermione squealed with delight as she hugged them both. Hermione still looked pretty and Harry couldn't help having feelings for her. He didn't understand. He loved kissing Ginny. It was indescribable! He could never explain it. He was so confused. Did he still love them both?

Ron came too and few hours later, still fuming. He had 3 hours to think about Harry and his baby sister going out. He was so mad at Harry for trying this on Ginny. She was so young. Then he started thinking. The little voice in his head didn't agree with the rest of him.

"_I can't believe Harry is doing this to my baby sister. She's way too young to be doing anything with someone as old as Harry."_

"_She is 16 you know. Harry's only 17. Ginny is old enough to decide this on her own." _

"_No! She is way to young to do anything. She's still a kid!"_

"_Again, she's 16. That's 16 years old. She's old enough. Be happy for them."_

"_No! I refuse! I won't accept it."_

"_You might as well give up, idiot. No matter how much you protest it, Harry and Ginny are going to do what they please."_

"No!_ I'm Ginny's older, more experienced brother. I know what's best for her. Harry is bad news."_

"_Harry is your best friend, stupid! He's never hurt any other girl he's gone out with. Why would he hurt Ginny? He seems to care a lot about her!"_

"_I don't know! I guess Harry cares about her, but I still won't allow it. Ginny is way too young to be dating."_

"_Would you shut up and listen to yourself? Ginny is 16. She's old enough to make her own decisions without her pig-headed brother interfering with her happiness! Do you want Ginny to be unhappy?"_

"_Of course I don't want Ginny to be unhappy. I want her to be happy with someone her own age! I don't want someone as experienced as Harry to be going out with my baby sister. She's too young to have her heart broken like that!" _

"_You are such a bloody bastard! She's 16. Stop interfering and see what happens."_

It was then that Ron realized he was arguing with himself. He knew that little voice in his head was right. She's 16. She can do this. She is old enough. She can take care of herself. It pained him to change his argument, but how can someone argue with something they know is the truth. Ron looked at his watch and saw that dinner was being served. Listening to the angry growls of hunger from his stomach, he went to eat.

Ginny saw Ron enter the Great Hall and she looked at him, uncertain whether she should wave him over or stare at him angrily. She decided to stare angrily at him but he sat down across from them next to Hermione anyway. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder at the King of Slytherin. Malfoy. Hermione couldn't help thinking that he was incredibly good-looking this year. When his hair wasn't slicked back with way too much hair gel then he was very handsome. She knew he hadn't changed his attitude to the three even though he had helped to kill Voldemort last year, once and for all. Harry had been so proud of himself and he was extremely popular this year because of it. Then she looked at Ron next to her. Ron was in love with her apparently. She had to admit that Ron's body was nicely toned but she didn't know if she liked him in the same way that he liked her. Sure, she had sex with him that afternoon, and it was incredible, but she didn't know if she liked him that much. Ron suddenly said, "Harry, Ginny, I am sorry for my behavior this afternoon. I hope you can accept my apology and accept my feelings and agree not to see each other." He didn't know where that last part came from. He thought to himself, "_Oh well, we'll see how_ _they react_." Harry chose his words carefully and tried not to yell as he said, "Accept _your_ feelings? What about _our_ feelings? We like each other a lot and we want to see each other so we are. You can't stop us with all of the Ministry of Magic!" "_They reacted better than I thought they would." _Ron stared at Harry as he put his arm around Ginny. She smiled and Harry looked at Ron with an "I dare you to say anything more" look. Hermione took Ron's arm and hooked it with her own and said, "Let's not get carried away now, Ron." Ron clenched his fists under the table and smiled a very forced smile. Hermione patted him on the back and he gave her an "I'm trying my best" look.

After dinner they all went back to the crowded common room. Harry and Ginny sat close together on the couch and Ron went to bed early. They all understood why. Harry wasn't looking forward to going to the dormitory tonight. After awhile of talking about the day, the news they had received, and what happened afterwards, they noticed it had gotten to be quite late. Harry gave Ginny a passionate kiss good night and they parted at the steps. Hermione and Ginny up one set and Harry up the other. He stared at the stairs beneath his feet and was thinking about Ginny…and Hermione. He thought he had figured this whole thing out. Maybe Sirius's questions to himself aren't as stupid as he had thought. Harry reached the top of the stairs and looked up and was surprised to see Ron standing there. Ron looked really angry but Harry said anyway, "Hey! What's up, mate?" Ron brought up his hand and before Harry could stop him Ron had punched Harry in the jaw. Harry fell down the steps from the unexpected force and reached the bottom unconscious.

Ginny and Hermione were up the stairs and by their trunks getting their pajamas when they heard an odd noise. They grabbed their wands and went down the stairs to see Harry sprawled at the bottom of the steps bleeding onto the carpet. They ran over to him and Ginny got there first. She kneeled down by his side and Hermione kept going up the stairs to find out what had made him go down the stairs. Some more girls and some boys came down the stairs to see what happened. Ginny yelled, "Go find a professor and get Madam Pomfrey!" A girl and a boy dashed out of the common room and were back in a 2 minutes with Professor Flitwick who did a charm to levitate Harry to the Hospital Wing. Ginny went with them and stayed the entire night with him.

**Hermione's Venture Up the Stairs**

Hermione reached the top of the boy's dormitory and saw Ron getting back into bed, looking angry but ashamed. She screamed, "Ronald Weasly! You hit your best friend! How could you?" She woke up the entire dormitory and all the boys woke up and started asking questions. Hermione said to them, "Go down the stairs and see what Mr. Ronald Weasly here has done to Harry." All the boys in the dormitory except Ron went down the stairs. Ron and Hermione could hear them gasping. Then they heard Ginny yell, "Go find a professor and get Madam Pomfrey!" Ron looked scared. Hermione said again, "How could you?" Ron just answered, "Ginny's too young. He should stay away from her. Serves him right." Hermione stared at him in disbelief and cried, "Serves him right? He loves Ginny. He would never hurt her. And as for Ginny, she loves him. She is 16, Ron. Everybody keeps telling you this but you don't seem to want to listen. Well listen to me! Do one more thing like this to Harry and you won't ever see him or me again." She didn't wait for his response, but turned around and walked back down the stairs to see Ginny walk through the portrait hole with Professor Flitwick and Harry floating by their sides.

**The next morning**

Harry opened his eyes and he saw a blurred white everywhere. He sat up and the bottom left of his mouth was aching like mad. He reached beside him and found his glasses and put them on. On his bedside table were candies such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Pumpkin Pastries. He looked around him and recognized the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey walked from behind a curtain saying, "That's why we don't practice spells we just learned in the halls. All that hair will fall off with this. Don't use the Werewolf Spell again unless you know how to do it. Oh! Harry! You're awake! Good!" she walked over to him and said, "How is your jaw feeling?" Harry answered, "Lousy. What happened?" She answered with an undecided look on her face, "Someone in the tower hit you and you fell down the Dormitory steps. You've been unconscious for three days, and your jaw is broken. Fixing broken bones can be a nasty business so I didn't want to start until you were awake. If you didn't wake up today, I was going to have to go ahead with the process. Are you ready?" Harry nodded with pain and she gave him a goblet full of blue potion. He took a sip and it tasted like a mixture of raw eggs, maple syrup, and paper. Harry swallowed the rest and wasn't happy about it. About 5 minutes later his jawbone started throbbing and it felt like his bones were moving. He started feeling drowsy and fell back on the pillows and fell asleep despite the awful pain in his jaw.

**3 hours later**

"Wake up sleepy-head! Wake up Harry!" Ginny leaned won and kissed him on the lips and he awoke with a gasp.

"Ginny? Only your kisses can wake me from a deep sleep!" she kissed him again, but they didn't get too passionate, as his jaw was still a little tender. Madam Pomfrey came into the curtained area and said, "Okay, Mr. Potter. You may go. Be careful from now on." Harry got up and Ginny followed him out. He performed a spell for his gifts to levitate behind them and they walked back to the Gryffindor House.

Harry asked, "Who hit me? That fall jumbled my memory." Ginny looked uncertain as they entered the common room. She finally said, "Well Harry, you see, the person who hit you was…was…Ron." Harry yelled, "What! Ronald Weasly? My so called best friend hit me and could've killed me!" Ginny nodded and looked like she was about to burst into tears. Harry hugged her and she felt much better in his arms. She felt so safe. She broke the moment by saying; "They've suspended Ron for a long time. Nobody knows when he'll be back. Mum's furious. She sent an owl with a Howler from Mum AND Dad. They both are really mad at him for hitting you. But Mum finally agreed to let me move up a year because she found out about you and me and she thought it might be an okay idea. Isn't that part fantastic?" Harry said, "Yeah! It's great! How were your mum and dad about Percy?" Ginny said, "Mum was a bit choked up, but because he wasn't nice to our family, she isn't too upset. Dad hasn't said anything yet. Fred and George are upset because he was our brother but not because he was Percy. Bill and Charlie are coming to The Burrow to spend some time with the family. Mum wouldn't let me come. She said that, "You're in your 7th year now! You need to keep up with your studies!" Harry nodded to show he understood. He was thinking, _poor Ginny. Separated from her entire family for who knows how long." _He gave her another hug and said to her, "I'm starved. They don't feed you in that Hospital Wing if you're unconscious more than half the time you're there!" He looked at his watch and it was right between lunch and dinner, "Do you want to go get a picnic from Dobby and we can eat it on the grounds and talk?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

Harry and Ginny got a picnic basket from Dobby. They thanked him over and over and he kept saying, "I am happy to do it for Harry Potter and his friends." They walked to the Willow they had kissed under and sat beneath it and ate. They talked about everything that happened since he was hit. From their kiss good night the previous evening, to the kiss that afternoon. They were having a great time when Harry remembered that his best friend had hit him and was suspended for it. He couldn't believe Ron had hit him. It didn't seem right. After they had finished their picnic they went back inside to see Draco Malfoy in the halls, telling everybody about Ron being suspended and Percy being killed. Harry ran over to Malfoy and said, "Shut up, Malfoy. You don't know the first thing about it." He answered simply, "Oh, but I do, Pothead. Your little friend, Weasel, is suspended for hitting you and his dear older brother has been murdered. Always knew their family would run into trouble." Harry was about to say something when Hermione stepped in from behind him. He had no idea where she came from. She went over to Malfoy and slapped him across the face. You could see a red handprint on his face.

"Never talk bad about the Weasly family ever again or I'll resort to some very bad magic."

Malfoy walked off, clutching his face. Harry said to Hermione, "Where'd you come from Hermione?" she answered, "I was just walking and heard what he said so I slapped him. He had it coming." Harry was impressed. Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked back to the common room and talked about how their first few weeks had been going with classes. They told Ginny what to expect in their classes. When dinner came around, none of them felt like eating so they played a game of Exploding Snap. It got to be 10:00 and Ginny and Harry kissed good night. They walked up the stairs and into their separate rooms.

**A/N- There's the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	5. The New 7th Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story.**

**The Two**

**Chapter 5**

**The New 7th Year**

The next morning Ginny woke up excited. She had a wonderful boyfriend and she was now in her final year of school. She woke up and put on some Muggle clothes, her robes, and then went downstairs. She instantly saw Harry coming down the Boy's Dormitory steps. She ran to him and gave him a huge bear hug. He hugged her back and after a long kiss they went and got breakfast. Ginny kept getting asked if she was nervous or excited for her first day in 7th year. She was both. She was nervous about the work but excited about this being her last year at Hogwarts. After breakfast Professor McGonagall came over and gave Ginny her schedule and said, "It's the same as Mr. Potter and Miss Granger here." She walked off and the three got up and walked to their first class, which happened to be Herbology.

Professor Sprout welcomed them into the greenhouse and introduced Ginny to the class. That day they were working with some odd, blue plant with lime green spots. They had to repot them. It was a nasty job. Ginny was working between Harry and Hermione and yelled, "This thing's attacking me! Ahh!" Harry yanked the plant out of her hands and dropped it in a new pot. Professor Sprout came over when she heard Ginny yell and said, "Good job, Mr. Potter! This particular plant can strangle and suffocate anybody who doesn't hold the bottom. 10 points to Gryffindor! Be careful Miss Weasly." Ginny was embarrassed and turned a dark scarlet color. She was a little less embarrassed when Harry told her, "Don't worry about it, Ginny. We were working with these last class and she didn't mention the holding the bottom part today." They kept working and luckily, nobody was strangled.

Next they had Divination. Ginny had decided to take it because Ron and Harry took it and she decided she might need help in it and it seemed like fun. Hermione had Arithmancy so Harry and Ginny headed to the tower and Hermione headed the other way. Professor Trelawney greeted them the same way Professor Sprout did, invite them in and introduce Ginny. Ginny and Harry sat down at the little round table closest to the open window. Ginny whispered, "It is so hot up here." Harry answered, "There's a fire in the fireplace and it's so high up, like an attic is always hot. Or at least warm, in the winter." Ginny giggled and nodded and they were all handed crystal balls and the bug-eyed professor said, "We will take a break from mind reading and review, starting with the crystal ball." They all gazed into the crystal balls and Ginny said, "I just see fog. I always do." Harry was about to agree when he saw a dark shape coming towards him in the crystal ball. He couldn't tell what it was at first but it came clear in a few seconds. In this crystal ball was a dog. It was a big black dog. A dog that looked just like Sirius. Harry widened his eyes and muttered, "Ginny. I see Snuffles in my crystal ball." Ginny at first didn't know what he was talking about and then widened her eyes as well and whispered, "What do you think it means?" Harry looked back at the crystal ball. It seemed to be running from something. Harry finally whispered, "I can't be sure, but I think Snuffles is going to be chased by something!" Ginny gasped and Professor Trelawney rushed over and said, "What did you see, dear? Do tell!" Ginny just said, "I saw a…a…" she looked over to Harry who winked at her. Ginny knew that this professor had always talked about bad omens so she said, "I saw a bad omen, Professor." the Professor widened her eyes and looked excited, "Well, which omen did you see?" Ginny remembered something from her textbook about a Grim. She whispered, "I saw a grim." Professor Trelawney walked to her armchair and sank into it. She was whispering to herself, "Who does the Grim belong to, I wonder?" The class besides Harry and Ginny walked over to the Professor and one girl said, "Who do you think the Grim is going after?" The Professor shrugged and said, "Class dismissed." Harry and Ginny walked out of the class and started laughing once they were down the staircase.

They met up with Hermione in the Great Hall and told her what they did to Professor Trelawney. She thought it was hilarious, though she said, "That was clever and quite amusing, but she still is a teacher. Not a very good one but none the less, she is a teacher." Harry and Ginny shook their heads at Hermione with laughter and ate lunch.

Monday afternoon had 2 classes, Care of Magical Creature and Muggle Studies. Harry had decided to take it because Hermione convinced him that, "It'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view." Ginny got to pick some classes the day before, and she picked Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures so Harry and Hermione would have all the same classes.

They headed for Hagrid's hut and Harry said, "Hey Hagrid! What's in store for today's class?" He said, "We'll just be working with unicorns again. I've seen something new about some of them." He showed them to a fenced in area with unicorns in it. All of them were amazed with what they saw. There were different colors of unicorns. There were blue, purple, yellow, and red. They were all different colors, and all a pale, light shade Hagrid started the lesson with differences he found in the different colors. They took notes and helped groom them all. Harry was glad that he only had Potions with the Slytherins. They would've found some way to mess up Hagrid's classes.

Muggle Studies was boring because Harry and Ginny both grew up surrounded by Muggle objects. Ginny's dad worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office in the Ministry of Magic, so she had heard about Muggle things all her life. Their assignment was to pick a Muggle object, study it, and write a report. It seemed pretty boring to Harry and Ginny, but Hermione was fascinated, even though she drew up around Muggle things, too.

After class they headed to the dormitory and they all did their homework, even Harry. Hermione finished before the others so she decided to go to the Library to check out some books for light reading. Harry and Ginny rushed to the couch for a break as soon as the portrait hole closed. Since nobody else was in the common room they had it all to themselves. Ginny felt right in Harry's arms. She felt like this was her place. Her body fit perfectly next to his. It was like they were soul mates, destined to find each other and always be together. Harry felt wonderful. Ginny was warm and comforting. She was still upset about Percy and Ron but Harry made her feel good. Harry looked at Ginny and slowly lowered his mouth onto hers. The kiss got more passionate as Ginny responded. Their books lay forgotten on the table in the corner.

Hermione left the common room and walked towards the library. Tons of people were walking around and it was really crowded so Hermione took a shortcut she had found. Just as she thought, the corridor was empty and it was easy to walk down. There were empty classrooms filled with extra desks and chairs along this hallway so nobody came down here except teachers for extra supplies, and the occasional student, aimlessly wandering. She kept walking and saw an open door up ahead. When she got to it she paused, wondering whether she should close the door or not. In the middle of her wondering someone grabbed her. She was yanked inside and heard a cold dark voice say, "What are _you_ doing down this way, Granger?" Hermione said, "You called me Granger."

"So?"

"You normally call me that disgusting, awful name."

"Just because I have some decency you have to jump down my throat?"

"Well, no. But you never have been nice before. Why start now? And why me? You're mean to lots of other people."

"Do you want me to keep calling you 'Mudblood'?"

"Well, no."

"Then there's no problem."

"No, still a problem."

"And that would be?"

"Why'd you pull me in here?"

Malfoy laughed and said, "I asked you a question."

"What and when?"

"When I pulled you in here, I asked, 'What are you doing down this way, Granger?' and then we started talking about names."

"Oh. Well I was heading to the Library. There's a shortcut down here. What are _you _doing down here, Draco?"

"You called me Draco."

"Oh please, let's not get into that again. Yes I called you Draco now answer the question!"

"Well, I come here when I want to get away from the hustle of the hallway and just…relax a bit."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and said, "You come here to relax? On a bunch of old desks and chairs?"

"Yep."

"Interesting. Well, I'll be going."

"Not so fast." Draco walked over to Hermione and grabbed her shoulders. Hermione asked him, "What do you think you're doing?" Draco bent down, because he was a good 3 inches taller than Hermione, and kissed her softly on the lips. He said, "I think I'm kissing you." Hermione really enjoyed this kiss. It was so strange how much she loved it. She whispered to Draco, "Feel free to do it again." Draco smiled and kissed her again, and Hermione kissed him back. The kiss got more and more passionate as it went on. Hermione suddenly pulled away and said, "We can't do this, Draco." Draco's smile vanished as he said, "Yeah, I know. But, I just had to, just this once." Hermione smiled and said, "Surprisingly, I rather enjoyed it." Draco was now smiling and said, "Yeah, me too. Which is surprising. Imagine, me, enjoying a kiss from someone who isn't a pureblood. I never thought I'd say this, but, Hermione, I think I'm in love with you." Hermione didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Hermione didn't know how she felt about Draco Malfoy. She had hated him for 6 long years, and now he was telling her he loved her. It was a mess. Hermione rushed out of the room and kept going along her shortcut at a jog until she came around the corner. She stopped, sank to the floor and stared at the wall opposite her. She just couldn't figure this thing out. _What am I going to do?_

Harry and Ginny stopped kissing one another and got started on their homework again. It was just in time, too, because 2 minutes later, a group of 4th year girls walked into the common room, giggling. They walked up the girl's dormitory steps and as soon as they were gone, Harry asked, "Wonder what was so funny?" Ginny giggled and said, "I bet it's nothing. We have homework, let's get going." 20 minutes later Hermione walked in with a book in her face. She walked up the girl's dormitory steps with her face still in her book. Harry could tell she wasn't reading. For one, she didn't look interested as she always does when reading a book. Another dead give-away was that the book was upside down. Harry thought to himself, "_Something strange is going on around here."_

Night fell and all was silent throughout the castle. Nobody saw the dark creature sneak in through the front doors that were magically unlocked with a new spell. Nobody saw it, except one blonde Slytherin sneaking around out of bed. He wasn't frightened, more interested and wondering. Still, he hid behind a statue of Marqwa the Blessed and watched as the slithering creature glided up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

**A/N- I know I said I wouldn't update until I got 5 reviews but I couldn't keep you faithful readers waiting so I had to update. Don't ya love this chapter? I left you with this ending so you would be interested to find out more! Ok, and for reference, that Marqwa is pronounced Mar kwah. And I chose this name because I'm not in a creative mood, and like all the statues have odd names so I thought, "Give the statue a weird name!" Just thought you'd want to know. Please review!**


	6. Creating and Working a Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**A/N- I know that it took me awhile to update, but I was working on my other story, Too Perfect. Plus I have a summer job, and i was on vacation. Even more, this story was already written, but my other account froze, so I had to re-post it, and this was my first story, so I wasn't a very good writer yet, and I'm thinking of deleting the following chapters and re-writing them. I'm not sure what I'll do, yet. Anyway, thanks to ALL my readers, even if you don't review, I still find it nice to know I have readers. Please review, because even anonymous people can. Well, here's chapter 6, I hope you all enjoy it! REVIEW!**

**The Two **

**Chapter 6**

**Creating and Working a Plan **

Draco tiptoed out from out behind the statue and stayed 5 steps behind this creature. They went down a hallway and up a flight of stairs, which lead them straight to the Gryffindor Tower. The creature hissed the Gryffindor password, "Mandrake." And the portrait opened the tower up to Draco and the black creature. They both stepped inside and the portrait slammed behind them. Draco had never realized that the door was so loud when it closes, but then again, Draco had never been inside the Gryffindor Tower before. He then followed the creature across the common room and up a set of stairs. When they got to the top Draco saw 4 sleeping Gryffindor's. _What the hell is this thing doing in the boy's dormitory of Gryffindor? _Draco got his answer when the creature walked across the dormitory and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Harry Potter and muttered something Draco couldn't quite hear. A crimson glittery spell shot out of the things wand and zoomed towards Harry. It slowed to a complete stop when it reached him. Draco was amazed by this spell. It was circling around Potter and then rushed into Harry through his left ear. Harry looked like he had stayed the same but the creature picked up Harry and Harry didn't wake up. Draco came to the conclusion that this was a sleeping spell. The creature turned around and started towards the door. Draco hadn't moved and it was when the creature had stopped and pulled out his wand again that he realized that he was standing in the middle of the steps, in plain sight. The same crimson jet shot out of the black thing's wand and circled Draco. He tried to run from it and it followed him down the stairs. He tripped on the last stair when he looked behind him and the spell circled him again. He was dizzy and couldn't get back up. With every circle the spell made, Draco got more and more tired. He saw the spell enter his nose and he became very drowsy. He closed his eyes slowly and found himself in a dreamland. The creature picked him up as well and walked out of Gryffindor Tower, unnoticed by anybody able to wake up, or, so the creature thought.

**The next morning**

"Hermione? Where's Harry?"

"I don't know, Ginny."

"Is he upstairs?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go check."

Hermione headed up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory. Harry's bed was empty, and unmade. She went back downstairs and told Ginny. She then said, "Maybe he's in the Great Hall already for breakfast?" They went down to the Great Hall, but Harry wasn't there either. Ginny looked for Harry all day and couldn't find him anywhere. After their last class, Ginny and Hermione were talking in the Common Room.

"Hermione. I need to go home for a bit. I need to see my family. Percy died, Ron's been suspended, I'm in 7th year… Harry can help relax me better, but since he's not here, I need to relax some other way. You can come, too, if we get permission."

"Ginny, I'd love to go. I need some time away myself. Do you think Dumbledore will let us?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that due to all the circumstances, he might let us leave for Christmas Break early. Its mid December already! Can you believe it?"

Hermione shook her head, not really paying attention. She was sad for more than Harry. She realized late last night she liked Draco Malfoy. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help her feelings.

Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny wanted to be upstairs, alone. Hermione scanned the Great Hall to double-check that Harry wasn't there. During her scan, she looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Pansy Parkinson was sobbing onto Blaise Zabini's shoulder. Blaise didn't seem to mind. Hermione looked up and down the table twice and realized that Draco wasn't there_. I wonder where he is. _She got up and went over to Pansy and said sympathetically, "Why are you crying, Pansy?"

"Drakie's went missing last night! I need him here. Nobody can make me…feel better…like he can!"

Hermione knew perfectly well that Pansy was well known as the Slytherin Whore, and she also knew that Draco was the Slytherin Prince. That meant that Pansy's way of feeling better was sex.

"Oh, Pansy, I'm so sorry. I know you were in love with him."

"Just because we sleep together a lot doesn't mean I love him! And shut up, you dirty Mudblood! I don't want your sympathy!"

Hermione backed away and let Pansy cry over her problems. She had more important things to think about. _Draco and Harry went missing on the same night_. _That sure is odd._ Hermione went upstairs to the Tower and into the boy's dormitory. She pulled the Marauder's Map from Harry's trunk. She whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and the map came up to her. She looked through the entire map and didn't see Draco or Harry anywhere. She did see one dot that seemed a little odd. It was in one of the secret passages under the school and it read: Bad Wizard. The map seemed like it didn't know who this person was. Hermione decided that this, 'Bad Wizard' did some kind of charm to make his name unknown by any sort of thing that could reveal his identity. She didn't want to go searching for trouble alone so she wiped the map clean and put it in her pocket and closed Harry's trunk to find Ginny. On the way out of the dormitory she started working on her plan. It was going to be hard. But she had to do it. This 'Bad Wizard' had the guy she liked and one of her best friends. _This time, it's personal_.

Hermione ran down the stairs and almost collided with Neville who was looking upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Neville. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, Hermione. I'm okay."

"You look really upset. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just a little worried about Harry going missing. One of us could be next!" Neville said uncertainly. The truth was, he saw the whole ordeal. He saw it—whatever it was--come into the dormitory, saw it get Harry, and saw it shoot a spell at Malfoy, who ran. He saw the whole thing through his half-open eyes in his bed last night. He was terribly upset, and he felt like it was in someway his fault. He felt that if he had more courage, he could've cursed the thing that took Malfoy and Harry and prevented them being taken, and then he would've been a hero. Hermione replied to him, "I'm a bit upset, myself. Well, sorry for bumping into you." Without even realizing how rude she had been or how unlike herself she had been (She had not asked questions, even thought it was obvious Neville was uncertain about his answer. She hadn't even noticed his uncertainty.) She kept walking, working out the details in her plan. She finally worked out her whole plan when she bumped into just the person she was looking for. Ginny and her were the only ones who could go save Harry and Draco, and they would do it tonight, after she explained the whole thing to Ginny. She knew where Harry kept his Invisibility Cloak, and she had the Map, so everything should go off perfectly. _I hope. _

After everyone came back from dinner, Hermione took Ginny aside from the loudness of the common room and into her dormitory and told her everything she knew about Harry going missing. She figured she'd let Ginny be surprised to see Draco there, as she wasn't sure she wanted anyone, even Ginny, to know she liked him. She also might not want to go if Draco was there because Draco had numerously and brutally teased Ginny. Ginny was scared as to what they might find, or what state Harry might be in, but Ginny convinced herself that it was the only way to get Harry back. They decided they'd leave the common room under the cloak after everyone went to sleep. Hermione snuck up to the Boy's Dormitory before anyone else and grabbed Harry's cloak. She came back down and sat down on the couch with Ginny as they reviewed their plan. Ginny fell silent and started thinking about Harry and how she hoped she wasn't too late. Hermione started thinking the same thing, but about Draco. She had an argument with herself in her head:

"_Draco's really good-looking this year. He's also kind of sweet and nice and funny and gentle..." _

"_Wait! What are you saying? This is Draco Malfoy were talking about here! When was he ever sweet, kind, nice, or funny to you?"_

"_That one day he kissed me. He didn't call me a Mudblood, and he said he loved me."_

"_So? He's still Draco Malfoy!"_

"_I know, but that kiss has made it all clear to me."_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_I love him."_

Hermione then realized that she was talking to herself and decided that it was best to stop. She couldn't believe she had made this conclusion, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was true. The whole thing with Ron didn't even creep into her mind and she thought about the day when Draco kissed her.

Around 11:30, the last sleepy-headed group of girls giggled their way up the stairs to their dormitory. Ginny and Hermione slipped under the cloak and walked out of the dormitory. They were both nervous enough as it was, not knowing what to expect. They passed by all the knights' creepy shadows and clung to each other out of fright. Hermione took out the map and looked through all the halls and didn't see the "Bad Wizard" anywhere. She went through all the floors three times till she noticed a speech bubble from the middle of the Potions classroom. It said, "Ahhhh, Potter and this filth. What shall I do with them?" Hermione starting thinking about how to get to the Potions classroom unnoticed. She didn't even realize that the speech bubble came from the middle of the room, and no body seemed to be there.

They got to the classroom in 10 minutes, frightened out of their minds. Luckily, the door to the Potions classroom was already open. They heard Snape inside his office grading their recent Potions papers saying, "Mr. Zabini…A. Ahhh, Mr. Potter. No use reading that one. F. Mr. Malfoy. Now there's a good student. He always hands in a good paper. I'll save time and just give him an A right away." The girls creaked the office door open and saw Snape snap his head up. He muttered something and an emerald green light shot out of his wand. Hermione pulled Ginny out of the way back into the classroom but pulled the cloak off them in the process. They hurriedly pulled the cloak back over their bodies and it wasn't a moment too soon. Snape dashed out of his office and into the classroom just as they had covered themselves. They quickly stepped around him into his office as he moved his hands in front of him, reaching for a body he couldn't see. They closed the door right behind them and Hermione performed a quick locking spell she had learned in the Library. No matter how hard Snape tried, he couldn't get in. Hermione sure was one smart witch.

"Hermione? What are we doing in Potions class? Even more, in Snape's office?"

"Hold on a minute, Gin." She took out the map and looked through it. She saw herself and Ginny in the classroom, and she saw another tiny speech bubble coming from the dot that was her. It said, "Ricontendia!" Hermione said to herself, "Ricontendia?" Right as she looked up, confused, she saw a little handle appear out of the ground.

"Ginny, open that door."

"I can't Hermione, you performed a locking spell on the door. A very tricky one, judging by Snape's useless efforts to get in."

"No not that one. Look down at your feet."

She looked down and saw nothing. Hermione, being the clever witch that she was, figured out almost instantly that you had to say that spell in order to see the handle of the door.

"Ginny, say this spell." Hermione said, showing the map to her.

"Ricontendia?" She said slowly and uncertainly. She looked down and saw the handle and said, "Wow. That's clever." They opened the door and saw a little ladder descending into it on the left side. Hermione muttered, "Lumos!" and her wand shone bright down the dark hole, but the bottom could not be seen.

"Hermione, I know Harry's one of your best friends and all, but let me go down first. I'll yell if everything's okay to come down. If I don't yell, don't come down. Go find Dumbledore or Mcgonagall. I hope to see you in a minute." With that said she climbed down the ladder. She heard Ginny hit the bottom and it sounded as though there was water down there. She didn't hear anything, and she prepared to run to find the professors. She got up to go run and find them when she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed and slid down the ladder. She hit the bottom hard and her suspicions were confirmed, it was very wet. She looked around and saw a light above Harry, who was tied to a pole and Draco right beside him. She looked around and didn't see Ginny anywhere.

"Harry! Malfoy! Are you two okay?"

They didn't saw anything but made frightened muffled screams. They had a curse cast on their mouths so they couldn't talk. They moved their heads back and forth and Hermione reached back into her robes to perform the counter-curse.

"Not so fast, Miss Granger." Hermione spun around and saw a dark shape coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you? Why do you have my friend's hostage? What do you want?"

"Miss Granger, for such a smart witch, you sure are asking a lot questions."

"I ask questions to the things I don't know. That's part of being clever."

"Well no points to Gryffindor for cleverness."

"Here's another question. How do you know so much about me?"

"I know much more about you than you know. Hermione Granger, age 17, Gryffindor student at Hogwarts, top in most of her classes, member of Potter's D.A, or Dumbledore's Army, Mr. Malfoy here is the man you love and Mr. Potter is one of your best friends. This little brat is another best friend. The other Weasley is suspended for hitting Mr. Potter." Hermione was surprised to hear this man speak of her feelings for Draco. She only realized that she might like Draco a little more than just a crush a few hours ago.

"Ok, answer this: Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Draco and Harry?"

"Don't you understand?"

"No, sorry to say I don't."

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. I hate Mudbloods. There is a prophecy of you winning a trial for Non-pure blood discrimination in the future. I brought all you have here to lure you here. I know about that clever map and the Invisibility Cloak of Potter's. I lured you here to stop the future," he paused for effect, "by killing you now."

He stepped out from the shadows and Hermione almost fainted from shock.

"It's…you!"

**A/N- What a cliffy, right? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Dangerous Combonation**


	7. Man Behind the Voice

A/N- okay, I decided to delete the chapters I had previously written for my old post of this story, chapters 7-17, and I'm am like totally re-writing them, but I am using them as guides. So, the basic stuff will still happen! Also, before in the story, Ginny said that it was mid-December, and I didn't remember anything that was supposed to happen in December that needed to be spread out, so I'm changing the date to Mid-November. I'm sorry if there's any confusion! Also, Lucius Malfoy is in this chapter, and I couldn't remember if I had killed him off in the story or not, but for the record, he's not dead. Also, I wasn't sure if I spelled his name right, so if someone knows the spelling of his name, please review the correct spelling for me! Thanks! Okay, here's chapter 7, and I am warning you, there's sex in this chapter, and I apologize in advance for the awkwardness of those certain scenes. I suck at writing sex scenes, so bear with me as I try to be as vague as possible so I don't embarrass myself! If you need to remind yourself of what happened previously, go to the end of chapter 6, because I don't feel like doing a Review Summary. Okay, here I go!

**The Two**

**Chapter 7**

**Man Behind the Voice**

"It's you! I can't believe it!" Hermione yelled. There, standing in front of her was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Hermione said, "Wait…I thought you were in Azkaban? Or dead! And on my map, you said, "Ahh, Potter and this filth." Why would you call your own son filth?"

"I know that you and him kissed. Kissing a Mudblood makes him filth. I have disowned him. And as for me being dead or in Azkaban, I'm not, as you can probably tell."

"Obviously, but, what do you want?"

"I explained this already, but if I must explain again, I guess I will. Even a little Mudblood like yourself deserves to know why they are being killed." He continued, "I heard a prophecy of a Mrs. Hermione Malfoy stopping all Mudblood mistreatment. There was something about house-elves, too, but that's not important right now. Point is, I hate Mudbloods, and I decided that the only way to stop you was to kill you before it happened."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy?"

"Yes, I did. It's a shame that this little piece of scum over here," he pointed to Draco and continued, "dirtied up my family's name. But, since I am going to kill all of you, it won't ever happen."

"Why do we all have to die?"

"Simple, you all know who kidnapped Potter and this scum. Then they'd know who killed you. If I let them go, they'd tell."

"But who would believe us?"

"I thought of that, and I decided that it was best to just kill all of you, and avoid any trouble."

Hermione was out of questions. She was just trying to stall for time, but now she had nothing else to ask.

"Now, it's time for all of you to die. I'll start with the man you love. It'll be most painful for you."

He turned towards the poles Harry and Draco were tied magically to. Hermione realized it was now or never. She said the first knockout spell she could think of, "Hemplooshia!" and a light blue spell shot out of her wand and hit Lucius in the small of the back. He fell to the ground face first. Hermione saw a pool of blood spill out from under his face. She figured the impact of the fall must've broken his nose or something. She saw Ginny jump up from the corner and run over to Harry. Hermione ran over to Draco. She said the counter-spell to untie the magical bonds that held Harry and Draco to the poles. Draco jumped down from the pole and looked at Hermione and said, "About what was said earlier…"

"It's okay, Draco, if you don't feel the same way."

"Hermione let me finish. I just want to say, that I'm flattered. Although, that prophecy about our marriage…it kind of ruined the surprise of things, don't you think?"

Hermione laughed draped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, surprising not only him, but also Harry and Ginny, who were standing beside them.

Harry said to Ginny, "Did you know they were dating?"

"No…it's a little weird, but she really seems to like him."

"I guess that's true, but still. It's odd to think about. Our Hermione, dating the Blonde Ferret."

"He's not a ferret anymore, though, is he? He's Hermione's Prince Charming."

"Guess so."

Harry smiled at Ginny and said, "Thanks for saving my life. I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry."

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny on the lips. The kiss got more passionate, but they were interrupted by Hermione saying, "Hey! Cut it out you two!"

Draco said, "Hey, Harry! Help me get my jerk of a father out of here, before he comes to."

Harry walked over to Draco and picked up one of Lucius's arms and Draco picked up the other. They pulled him to the ladder and looked up, wondering how to get him up there. He was heavy. Hermione said from behind them, "Oh please! Levioso!" and the knocked out man rose on the air and floated up towards the light at the top of the ladder. Hermione stepped in between the two boys and said, "Honestly, you're wizards, for Pete's sake!"

Dinner the next night 

"For complete bravery and courage, I award 50 points to Gryffindor apiece for both Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger." The Great Hall was lost in an eruption of cheers, loudest from the Gryffindor Table. Some of the Slytherins clapped lightly and politely, and others clapped sarcastically, but Draco Malfoy stood up and joined in the standing ovation, getting odd looks from the other Slytherins. He didn't care, though. Hermione returned the feelings he had hid for 4 long years. He couldn't have been happier. Everything seemed to be going his way.

Hermione and Ginny were embarrassed, but still beamed proudly. Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, which caused Ginny to become even more embarrassed. Hermione glanced over at Draco and saw him cheering with the others, and was happy, for once, to look at Draco Malfoy, the boy she had loathed for 6 long years, and not cringe. It felt good to see him look at her with those big blue eyes. He smiled at her, and Hermione felt goose bumps go down her spine.

After dinner, a party was thrown in the Gryffindor Common Room, for no special reason. Dean Thomas snuck in some Firewhisky and other foods from the kitchens. Music played loudly, and games of Exploding Snap popped up all over. Harry and Ginny danced to a particularly fast song and then a slow ballad came on. Harry pulled Ginny close to him and they rocked to the rhythm of the music. They talked about a lot of things, their virginity, for one.

"Well, Ginny, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Actually—"

"That doesn't mean I want you to rush into things. Take your time."

"I think that I'm—"

"Really, Gin! Take as much time as you need to think this out."

"Harry, I—"

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do or have you rush into these kinds of things. It's a big step and a big decision for you to make. So really, take your time!"

"Harry! Let me finish! I'm—"

"Ginny! Just think about it, okay, and in a few days, we can talk it over and—"

Ginny shut him up by kissing im on the lips. She broke the kiss and while Harry was still flabbergasted, she took his hand and led him up to the Boy's dormitory. They sat down on Harry's bed and started kissing. The kiss grew more passionate and Ginny leaned back against Harry's pillows, and Harry followed, straddling her. Harry was still a virgin, so he wasn't sure how to do any of this, but he knew he wanted Ginny, so he let his hands roam and go where felt right. The whole thing was by gut-instinct. He let his hand wander up the back of her shirt and rub her delicate, smooth skin on her back. Took his hand and pulled it out of his shirt. Harry, sensing that he'd done something wrong, started apologizing, but Ginny shut him up with her lips again. She pulled off her shirt and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt.

Soon, Harry and Ginny were stripped down to nothing, under Harry's covers. Harry asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Gin?" Gin nodded and Harry took a deep breath, and did it. Ginny cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Harry, sensing he did something wrong again, asked, "What'd I do wrong?" Ginny said, "Nothing, I don't think! I've never done this before!" Harry replied back, "Well, neither have I!"

The next morning, Ginny woke up with Harry's arm around her, her head resting on his chest. She looked at Harry and saw a smile plastered on his face. She slowly lifted his arm and got up out of his bed. She gathered her clothes from the day before and crept quietly out of the Boy's dormitory. She took a quick glance around the Gryffindor Common Room as she made her way to the stairs and did a double take.

The Common Room was a complete wreck. Students had crashed on the floor, the couches, and chairs. Parvati Patil was lying across one of the tables, completely naked, by the looks of it, underneath a blanket. Seamus Finnigan had his arm across her stomach, and his left leg across both of her legs. They were both passed out. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the night. _Looks like Seamus and Parvati had a fun night last night! _She continued up to the Girl's dormitory to get dressed for the day.

**4 weeks later- Early December**

Ginny sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had just finished her afternoon classes and she wasn't feeling very good. She looked out the window and saw the first flakes of December falling. Harry walked in through the Common Room and saw Ginny, looking pale. He walked over to her, worried, and said, "Gin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't look too good."

"Thanks, love!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"No, what I meant is that you look sick."

"Well, I don't feel well."

"Well, how about going to Madam Pomfrey. She can take a look at you and cure you in no time!"

Ginny nodded and sighed. She got up slowly and kissed Harry on the cheek before exiting the Portrait Hole.

Ginny arrived at the Hospital and saw Madam Pomfrey standing beside a bed with a bottle saying, "No dueling in the corridors! We have these rules for a reason, you know! Now, look at all these boils! It'll be a nasty business taking care of this, but serves you right. It'll teach you a lesson." She poured the bottle into a cup and said, "Drink up!" A hand reached out and took the bottle. Soon, a scream erupted from the bed and Madam Pomfrey backed away and said, "I told you!" She closed the curtains and turned around and saw Ginny. She jumped, startled, and said, "Oh my! What can I do for you, dear?"

"Well, I've been feeling a little sick these past few days and I was wondering if you could do a check-up and find out what's wrong with me?"

"Why of course, dear! Come sit on this bed."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!"

"Okay, now, where do you feel sick?"

"Er…well…er…my stomach feels…well…bad…"

"Hm mm. Okay, well, then, let me just do a simple check-up."

She waved her wand over Ginny's stomach. Ginny felt a little tingle on her stomach, and then her stomach turned a light red color. Ginny stared, and looked confused, and Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Well, Miss Weasly, I know what's wrong."

"What is it Madam Pomfrey?"

"I don't know how to say this, Miss Weasly, but…"

Madam Pomfrey told Ginny what was wrong, and Ginny nearly fainted.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Er, well, can we talk for a second?"

"Of course. What about?"

"Okay, well, sit down." They sat down on the couch in the Common Room. Everyone was at dinner, so the Tower was completely empty, except for them. Ginny was searching for the right words to say.

"What is it, Ginny?"

"Er, well, Harry…er…you see…er…"

"Gin. Just tell me. It's okay."

"Okay, er…well…you see…today…I found out…that something is…. sort of wrong…but it's not really a _bad _thing, if you think about it…"

"Ginny? What are you saying?"

"Harry…as you know, I went to Madam Pomfrey today…" Ginny was still searching for the right words to say, "and she did this little wave with her wand…then my stomach turned light red….then she said that she knew what was wrong, and I asked her what was wrong… then she told me what the light red color means."

"Okay…when your stomach turns light red, what does that mean?"

"Well, Harry, it means that…I'm pregnant."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds, with his eyes bulging out of head, and his mouth hanging open. Then he slumped and fell off the couch and hit the floor, hard. Harry had fainted.

A/N- okay, so here's chapter 7, and I hope you enjoyed it. It's a big twist there at the end, but most of you probably suspected it. Okay, please review! Thanks to my reviewers, I love ya! 

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation **


	8. Explanations

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N- I'll get straight on with it. I'll save my comments for the end. **

**The Two**

**Chapter 8**

**Explanations**

Ginny jumped off the couch and kneeled down beside the fainted Harry, worried. She slapped him softly on the cheek a few times and said, "Harry! Harry, wake up!" Hermione came through the Portrait Hole and saw Harry lying on the floor and Ginny slapping him in the face.

"Ginny! What are you doing?"

"Harry fainted!"

"Why?"

"Er…well…I said something and he obviously didn't take it very well…"

"What did you tell him?"

"That's not important right now, 'Mione!"

She went back to slapping Harry and yelling, "Wake up, god damn it! Wake up!"

"Oh, Ginny, let me do it!"

Hermione knelt beside Ginny and Harry and waved her wand. Harry's eyes instantly snapped open.

"What—What happened?"

"You fainted, Harry."

"I did?"

"Yes. You did."

"I only faint when something shocks me or something…what made me faint, Gin?"

"Well…I told you something…and well…"

"What did you—oh, wait…it's all coming back to me now. We were sitting on the couch, and we were talking…then I remember you saying…that you were pregnant…is that crazy?"

"No…it's not crazy…it's true…"

"Ginny!"

"I know, Hermione! I know!"

Hermione widened her eyes and stared at Ginny. Harry blinked a few times, soaking this all in. Then he said, "Ginny, I've got to go…er…somewhere…clear my head a little bit…"

"Okay."

Harry got up off the floor and left the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione looked to Ginny, still baffled. Ginny said, "Look, Hermione, I—"

"No, Ginny, hold on. I…when…. why…_how_?

Ginny laughed and said, "Well, about a month ago, at the celebration party, Harry and I decided we were ready…what do you mean how?"

"How was it!"

Ginny laughed again and said, "It was…great. That's all I can say."

"You lost your virginity before I did…that's not right!"

"What's not right about it?

"I'm older!"

Ginny laughed and went up to her dormitory. She instantly lost her happiness. She couldn't believe this. She was pregnant. It was like a dream come true, and yet a devastating blow. She remembered how Harry had said he had to clear his head. Did this mean he wanted to break-up? Abandon her and his child? Forget all about them? Or was he simply trying to figure this whole thing out. Ginny had a bad feeling that her first instincts were correct.

Harry walked along the corridors; not believing what he knew was true. He got to an empty classroom and sat down to think.

"_Ginny's pregnant? She's pregnant with MY baby. There's no way it isn't mine. Why would she have told me if it wasn't mine? Ginny's pregnant? I'm not ready to be a father! I have to leave Ginny. Wait, no, I can't do that! I can't abandon Ginny and my child! I could never do such a thing! But I can't raise a child. I don't know the first thing about being a father. I can't ask my own parents, because for one, they're dead, and another, they didn't technically raise me. I'll never ask the Dursley's for parenting help. They'd screw up my kid's life. Sirius was never a father, and he hasn't been my godfather long enough to know anything about raising a child. I don't think he had a good relationship with his father, so that doesn't help me. I guess I could ask Mr. Weasly. He's raised 7 children. He must know how to raise kids by now. Ginny's pregnant? Wait, wait, wait. Ginny's pregnancy at 16 might not sit well with the Weasly's. How is her family going to take this? They don't even know we're dating! Wait…Ron! Holy shit, I never thought about how her brothers would take this, especially Ron. He already doesn't accept us being together, but he'll KILL me if he finds out I slept with his sister and now she's pregnant. This is too much to handle at one time. Ginny's pregnant?_" Harry shook his head, unable to think straight. He kept asking himself the same question over and over, "Ginny's pregnant?" He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true, but also a little scary, unexpected, and above all, not good. He was overjoyed at the prospect of having a son or daughter, but this young? That was a different story. Harry sighed, realizing his only option.

Hermione was sitting in the Library, thinking about Ginny and Harry's problem. She couldn't believe what was happening with them. Everything was starting to fall apart. Hermione glanced at her watch and realized she was supposed to meet Draco outside the Great Hall in 5 minutes. She picked up her books and told herself, _You cannot tell Draco. You cannot tell Draco!_

Hermione walked down the corridor and got to the Great Hall. She conjured up a chair and sat down and waited for Draco. 5 minutes passed and still Draco wasn't there. 10 more minutes passed and finally, Hermione saw Draco running down the corridor, one hand behind his back. He stopped in front of her and said, "I'm so sorry that I'm late…I had to get something done." Hermione threw him a questioning look and he pulled his hand out from behind his back and in his hand was the most beautiful bouquet of roses Hermione had ever seen. Draco said to her, "Yellow roses. I know they're your favorite." Hermione was so shocked. She gasped, "Draco! They're beautiful!" She got up and gave him a hug. She pulled back and said, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Draco smiled, took her hand and kissed it. Hermione smiled and again and they started walking down the corridor.

Draco took Hermione down the shortcut to the Library, but stopped halfway down the hall outside one of the empty classrooms. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled before opening the door. Hermione walked inside and saw the most romantic setting she had ever seen. A table, which looked like a desk covered in a tablecloth, was set in the middle of the room for two. Lit candles were in the middle of the table, giving the room a soft glow. Yellow rose petals covered the extra desks and chairs that were pushed back to the sides of the room. Hermione turned around and around, gazing at everything she saw.

"Oh, Draco! This is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, and that includes the yellow roses you gave me earlier!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

Hermione ran over to him and kissed him. She draped her arms around his neck. Draco broke the kiss and said, "That's not all."

"There's more?"

"Of course. Right now, dinner is going on, but you're here, spending all of dinner with me. You must be hungry."

"Well, yes, I suppose I am, but—"

"No buts. You're hungry, but you're not eating dinner right now in the Great Hall. You're eating dinner right here."

"Draco what are you talking about?"

"I made you dinner."

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise. She said, "You made me dinner?"

"Well, the house-elves made you dinner. I'm just eating it with you."

"Oh, Draco!"

He kissed her, and then said, "Let's sit down."

They sat down and food appeared on their plates, just like in the Great Hall. They talked all through dinner about everything from house-elves to the seasoning on the chicken.

Ginny entered the Great Hall for dinner. She hadn't seen Harry since he had left earlier. She sat down and said, "Hi, Ron."

"Hi, Ginny."

Ginny started eating but then realized who was sitting next to her. She looked beside her and said, "Ron!" She jumped up and gave him a hug. Then she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not suspended anymore."

"You've been gone a really long time!"

"Dumbledore thought I should have some anger management time. He sent me all the work I missed by owl, so I'm not very far behind."

"Anger management? What's that?"

"Yeah. It's this like class. It teaches you how to control your temper, or manage your anger."

Ginny laughed and said, "It's good to have you back."

Ron nodded in agreement and said, "Where's Hermione? I have to tell her something."

Ginny knew where Hermione was, Draco had told her. He had come to her with questions about her favorite flower and favorite foods and things like that. She wondered if she should tell Ron about Hermione and Draco, but she decided that he would figure it out on his own. Plus, she didn't want to be around when he found out. She said, "You know that shortcut Hermione takes to get to the Library? She's in one of the rooms down that hall."

"Thanks, Gin."

He hurried off to find Hermione.

Hermione and Draco finished their dinner and Draco said, "There's one more thing."

"Draco, you've done enough! Really."

"There's just one more thing. I promise."

He flicked his wand and the room was filled with soft music. Draco stood up and held his hand out to Hermione and said, "May I have this dance?" Hermione smiled and took his hand. Draco waved his wand and the table and chairs moved to the side and created a dance floor. Hermione put her hands behind Draco's neck and played with his soft blonde hair. Draco put his hands on Hermione's waist. They swayed to the beat of the music, staring into each other's eyes. Hermione thought, _This is so romantic. Draco really went all out on this. _Hermione leaned in towards Draco and closed her eyes. Draco leaned in and their lips touched softly. Slowly the kiss got more passionate.

They were interrupted, however, by a yell from the doorway, "Get your hands off of her, Malfoy!" Hermione broke the kiss quickly and looked towards the sound to see Ron standing in the doorway, his fists clenched. Hermione said, "Ron! You're back! I wasn't expecting you…" Draco looked from Hermione to Ron and said to Hermione, "Are you two together?" Ron yelled, "Well I thought we were, you know, since we fucked and all." Draco widened his eyes and said, "You slept together? Hermione? You told me you weren't ready for sex."

"I know, Draco. I was scared to do it again. I'm sorry."

"Hermione? Since when were you and ferret-boy over here together? I thought you loved me."

"No, Ronald. I'm sorry, but after you hit Harry…what I said to you in the dormitory that night…well that's when I said good-bye to our relationship, if you could call it that."

Draco was standing beside Hermione, still looking back and forth between Ron and her. Ron and Hermione kept arguing and then Draco suddenly broke in, "Just shut up you two. Just shut up for one damn minute! Hermione, I'm willing to forgive you for sleeping with someone and then not wanting to have sex with me. But I have to ask you…do you still have feelings for Ron? If so, then you have to choose between us! I'm not going to be apart of a love triangle." Hermione bit her lip, thinking. Ron broke in, "Of course she still has feeling for me! Were in love you bloody blonde ferret! Now get your hands off of my girlfriend!"

"Ronald! First of all, I am not your girlfriend. Second of all, don't you dare go calling Draco stupid names. Third of all, We are not in love! I—I don't love you anymore. I mean, I still like you as a friend, but I just don't like you…in that way…anymore."

Ron looked stunned, then said, "Well, Hermione…if that's what you've…decided…then all I can do is…accept it." He turned around and walked out of the room, down the hall, clearly upset. Draco looked at Hermione and said, "So does this mean you choose me?" Hermione looked to where Ron had been standing and said, "I guess it does." Draco smiled and said, "Good. I'm glad you chose me over that red-haired weasel—"

"Now wait a minute, Draco. I chose you because you didn't make fun of Ron…yet he made fun of you. I chose you because I thought you were better than that. Then as soon as Ron leaves you start insulting him? I can't believe you. I take back what I said. I choose neither of you. Thanks for dinner, Malfoy." Hermione emphasized on the last word, spitting it in Draco's face. She turned and walked out of the room and ran along the hallway, silent tears falling from her eyes.

Hermione ran past people leaving dinner, ignoring their questioning stares and not answering their questions. She rushed pushed past Harry and ignored his questions. She got to her room in the Gryffindor Common Room and ran over to her bed, now sobbing. _I can't believe I got myself into this mess. Ron's in love with me…and Draco loves me. I love Draco…I think…no…I know I love him. He did all those wonderful things for me tonight. Then that blasted Ronald Weasly had to go and ruin everything. If he hadn't of barged in and started yelling at Draco, none of this wouldn't have happened. Wait, that's not fair to Ron. After all, he still thought we were together, so naturally he acted out. And Draco shouldn't have started insulting Ron, either. I hate how they're competing over me. It's just stupid. I love Draco, and I don't like Ron like that anymore. I guess I brought this all on myself. This is all my fault. _

Hermione thought about what she had concluded. She realized it was her fault and that she was the only one to blame. Hermione shook her head and told herself to stop thinking about her problems with guys. _Oh, wow. And I think I'm having troubles. Think about Ginny and Harry's issues. Ginny's pregnant…I can't believe it. She's the last person I would've expected to get pregnant while she's still in school and before she's married. I wonder how Harry's taking this. I noticed him looking at me a few times this year…then he and Ginny started going out…I have to say…I was a little disappointed…Harry's not that bad-looking. Wait! What are you saying? You love Draco… right? Oh gosh…this is too much. I've got too many problems. I love Draco, and I don't like Ron or Harry…Oh god…_

Harry walked down the hallway, and joined the large mass of people leaving people. He was still thinking about how what he had to tell Ginny. All of a sudden, Hermione pushed past him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He said to her, "Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" but she didn't hear him. She kept walking swiftly down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry ran after her, determined to find out what was going on. He got up to the Gryffindor Tower and entered the Common Room just in time to see Hermione run up the stairs to the Head Room. Harry knew he wasn't allowed up there, so he sat down on the couch, planning his conversation with Ginny.

Ginny was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. She felt so empty, so hollow inside. She knew Harry would resent her for this. She knew that he would break up with her and never look at her again. She knew that he would find a new girlfriend soon, one who was responsible and smart enough to use protection, and one who was prettier, smarter, and funnier than her. A tear slid down her cheek at the thought of losing Harry to someone else better than her. She wiped the first tear away, but more kept falling until the point where she was sobbing into her pillow.

Ginny heard a knock at the locked dormitory door. She yelled, "Go away!" The knock came again and Ginny yelled again, "Go away!" The knock came a third time so Ginny got up, wiped away her tears and tried to look normal as she unlocked the door. No sooner had turned the lock when the door came slamming open, and Harry came walking in saying, "For the record, I could've unlocked that door at any time. I was just trying to be civil." Ginny nodded and sat back down on her bed.

"Ginny—"

"Harry, stop. I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

Ginny nodded and said, "So just get it over with…"

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Well, I wasn't expecting you to know what I was going to say yet, so I'll just start at the beginning…" Harry cleared his throat and said, "We have to talk."

**A/N- Okay, here's chapter 8, as promised! Sorry if it took awhile, I was working on my other story, then this one, and now I have to go back to the other 1. One of my reviewers in my other story said to add more adjectives, more detail, and I carried that review over to this story and tried to be as specific as possible. Hope it showed and is an improvement! Special thanks go out to Lily, one of my best friends, who gave me wonderful ideas and is responsible for this cliffhanger. Special thanks also to all of my patient readers and reviewers. Here are a few shout-outs.**

**Athena Carlow- You review for like all of my chapters! You rock! Thanks for your interest in this story!**

**Kebin Katunna- is that supposed to be Kevin? I wasn't sure. My computer is telling me I'm nuts for spelling it like that! Thanks for your review! I appreciated it!**

**A flame came to me in chapter 7, and I deleted it because I would prefer not to look at flames. The reviewer said that I spelled my name wrong. Yes, I knew that. I did that on purpose.**

**Well, please review!**

**Love,**

**Dangerous Combonation**


	9. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N- There's little thinking in this one, Harry's thoughts are in _bold italics _and Ginny's are just **_italics_**. Anyone else will be just bolded and I'll let you know who it is. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**The Two**

Chapter 9 

**Back Home**

"We have to talk."

Ginny stared at Harry for a few seconds and said, "Okay…"

Harry began, "Well, Ginny, I have to say…I wasn't expecting to become a father in my 7th year of school. Much less I wasn't expecting to ever go out Ron's little sister…" Ginny put her head down and prepared herself for the worst. Harry continued, "but nevertheless, I'm going out with you, I had sex with you, and I'm going to be a father. I've decided that—" Ginny interrupted, "Harry, just stop. I know you're going to say you never want to see me again and I know you hate me now so just leave now and save me from the heartbreak." Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression and said, "Ginny, I'm not leaving you."

"You're…you're not?"

"No! Of course not! Did you ever have any doubt?"

"Obviously!"

"Well, I'm not. I've decided to accept what happened. I've decided to be responsible and be a man and accept my mistake."

"You've decided? Well, of course! This is _all _about you, isn't it? It's _your _mistake! What makes you think I've decided to accept the whole thing? And since when was this baby a mistake? I think it shows how much love is in a relationship! I think a baby is a symbol of bondage! Whether or not you or I like it, this baby is ours. I thought I loved you, and that's why I had sex with you. I purposely didn't use protection because I wanted to have this symbol of love, and this symbol of bondage! I wanted to make sure you'd never leave me! I thought that if we had a baby together we would be together forever…but then when you went to go think, I started having doubts…so now I've got a lot of thinking to do. Leave, Harry."

"No! I won't be told when to leave when I've got questions still left unanswered! You got pregnant on purpose? Ginny, you knew I loved you! Why did you think you had to have a baby for me to stay with you forever? I wanted to be with you more than anything, but now that I know that you used me for sex, I'm not so sure!"

"Harry, I didn't use you for sex! I loved you and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave me so I did they only thing I could!"

"That's stupid, Ginny! People are in relationships everyday and you don't see them carrying around babies to ensure their relationship! If two people love each other, that's enough o get them through! This is like…this is like you were forcing a relationship on me! That's the lowest thing you've ever done!"

"And just how many low things have I done, Harry?"

"Well…there was that time when you…no…that was Ron…okay, so it's the lowest thing I've ever heard of! How's that one, _Gin_?"

"You know what, Harry?"

"What?"

Ginny took a deep breath and stared at Harry, tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes. Ginny finally said, "I don't like us fighting." Harry softened his expression and unclenched his fists. He stared at Ginny, puzzled as to what she meant. He said to her, "You started this whole thing, Ginny."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Why should I?"

"Be—because I'm sorry!"

Harry scoffed and said, "I don't know if I should believe you."

"Why not?"

"Well, you did force a relationship on me. I think that's…that's just wrong, okay?"

"I—"

"Save it, Ginny!"

"Harry, please believe me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!"

Harry scoffed again and left the dormitory. He ran through the Common Room and up to his own dormitory. Ron threw him a questioning look, which Harry ignored. He was more than angry at Ginny for what he just found out.

Ginny watched Harry leave her dormitory and then flung herself on her bed, angry with herself for telling Harry why she had sex with him. She was also angry with Harry for yelling at her like that and blowing the whole thing out of proportion. She punched her pillow in frustration.

3 days later, Harry and Ginny still weren't talking. They were in the Common Room, by themselves. It was dinner, but neither of them felt like eating. Harry was sitting at one of the tables, doing homework, and Ginny was sitting in an armchair, reading a book. Harry glanced up and saw her looking at him. She quickly turned her gaze back to her book, and Harry went back to his homework.

Harry suddenly jumped up and walked swiftly over to where Ginny was sitting. He said to her, "God, Ginny! I hate that we're fighting! I fucking miss you!" Ginny looked up from her book and said sadly, "Harry…I miss you, too…but after the other day…"

"Ginny, I don't care about the other day. Ever since I walked out, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I don't care that you're pregnant. I don't care that we said some nasty things. I don't care! I love you, Ginny."

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "I love you, too, Harry."

"Then we can forget this all happened?"

"No, Harry. We can't."

"Why not? I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry about?"

"Er…well…"

"I can't let this go without your proper apology. We can't just forget this happened if you don't even know what started it."

Harry threw her a questioning look and thought about the beginning of their fight. Then he remembered what he had said that had made Ginny blow up. He said, "I'm sorry for deciding everything and not including you in the decisions."

Ginny smiled and threw her book aside. She jumped up and kissed Harry happily on the lips. Harry returned the kiss hungrily and ran his tongue over her lips. She parted her lips and their kiss got more passionate. Harry broke the kiss and said, "I am so happy that this is all over. I missed you so much these past few days." Ginny agreed by planting another kiss on his lips.

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, searching for familiar faces along the Gryffindor table to sit down with. They noticed Hermione and Ron sitting across from one another near the end of the table, but they didn't look happy. Harry sat down next to Ron, and Ginny sat down next to Hermione. Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione to Ron to Hermione and then to Harry. Harry shrugged and started piling his plate up with food. Ginny gave him an "I cannot believe you're not going to say anything" look and kicked his leg. Harry cried out, "Ouch! What was that for?" Ginny said to him innocently, "I didn't do anything…" Harry glared at her and she nodded her head towards Ron and Hermione and mouthed, "Start talking!" Harry said, "So…uh…anything new?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione answered without looking up, "Nope."

"How about you, Ron?"

"Nope."

**Well that went well didn't it? That was a total waste of time…not to mention that it was incredibly painful! Damn, Ginny sure can kick…mental note: Stay on Ginny's good side from now on…**

I guess I kicked Harry for no reason, huh. Well, no…we did find out that there is definitely something wrong. I wonder what's going on with these two? Hermione isn't the type to stay quiet, but Ron is. Hermione is usually open about her feelings with me, but Ron is very touchy when it comes to his personal feelings. Hermione hasn't confided in me at all…that sure is odd. Ron's ignored Harry and I and not said hi to us before…

Hermione looked up from her cereal at Ron, who chose that moment to look up at her, too. Pain flashed behind their eyes for a split second, but soon turned to anger. Harry and Ginny, both sensing the tension between them, decided to pull them away from each other. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the Great Hall without any explanation. Ginny soon followed with Hermione close behind, looking for an explanation and wanting to finish her breakfast.

Harry pulled Ron outside the castle and towards the lake. It was freezing outside, as it was mid December, and neither boy had on a cloak. Harry dragged Ron to the lake and Ron yelled, "Harry! It's freezing out here! And I wasn't finished with my breakfast! Let's go back inside where it's warm, okay?" Harry shook his head and said, "Not until you tell me what's going on with you and Hermione!" Ron took a deep breath and the story came out.

Up in the Common Room, Ginny was interrogating Hermione, but Hermione wasn't quite as easy to pull information out of as Ron was. After half an hour of begging and pleasing, Hermione finally shared her whole story with Ginny, even the things about Draco that she hadn't revealed to anyone before. She started sobbing as she told the part about how she had to break it off with both of them. Ginny put a comforting arm around Hermione as she finished her story. Ginny said quietly to her, "Would you like to come home with us for Christmas tomorrow, Hermione?"

"Will Ron be there?"

"I'm not sure…he might stay and catch up on the work he missed while he was suspended. Harry is going with me, of course. We're telling them the news about my pregnancy. Everyone will be there…Mum, Dad, Bill and his wife Jill, Charlie and his girlfriend Tina, Fred and George…they're still single…I think…Do you want to go?"

Hermione thought for a moment and said, "I'd love to go, Ginny. Are you sure it'll be alright with your parents?"

"Of course! They'd never turn anyone of our friends down! You know that!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed and then Hermione said, "Well, I should go pack, then. We're leaving tomorrow morning, correct?" Ginny nodded and watched her leave. Then she got up, realizing that she should do the same.

Later, after she had packed, Ginny knocked on the door of the 7th year boys and Ron opened the door. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and softened his expression as he motioned for her to come in. He said to her, "I was thinking it might have been Hermione." Ginny shook her head sadly and said to him, "Are you going with us tomorrow morning, Ron?" This time Ron shook his head sadly and said, "I'm still not sure…" Ginny laughed and said, "You don't have much time, Ron! Hermione's going, you know…" Ron widened his eyes and said, "I'm not going, Ginny."

"What? Come on, Ron! You have to go! It's Christmas!"

"I'm sorry, Gin. I won't go…and you can't make me."

"But—"

"Ginny, I said no!"

Ginny turned to look at Harry who was reading a book on his bed, obviously trying not to listen to them. Ginny walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. She said to him, "Have you packed?"

"No…not yet."

"What? Harry! Go pack right now!" Ginny said, snatching the book from his hands.

"Oh come on, Gin! I was reading that!"

"I know you were, darling, but you need to go pack! We're leaving tomorrow morning. Go."

Harry got up and started packing, a scowl on his face the whole time. Ginny sat on his bed, clearly not planning on leaving, and started reading his book.

The next morning Harry, Ginny, and Hermione met in the Common Room. Hermione looked behind them and said, "Ron not going?" They both shook their heads. Hermione hid her relief, but it was hard, and Harry and Ginny noticed her struggling. They walked to the Great Hall and met up with some other students who were going home for Christmas. The Headmaster walked in and clapped his hands for silence. When everyone had quieted down he said, "Hello, students. Today you are leaving for Christmas Break, and I don't want to keep you, as I know you are very excited. I just wanted to tell you to be safe, have fun, and I'll see you on the 5th of January. You may leave for the carriages now." The students leaving immediately jumped up and rushed to the doors, anxious to leave the school behind for a full 2 weeks.

"Oh, Ginny! Harry! Hermione, what a surprise to see you!" Mrs. Weasly gave her a hug and then looked around with a happy expression, but she soon turned to worried as she noticed who wasn't there.

"Where's Ron?"

"Mum, he couldn't come," Ginny glanced at Hermione and saw pleading eyes before she continued, "he wanted to work on some of his make-up work from when he was suspended. He said to say he was sorry." Mrs. Weasly smiled and they chatted as they made their way from Kings Cross Station to the Ministry Car waiting for them.

The Weasly's had struck rich. They had won this Lottery thing all the Muggles are obsessed with. Mr. Weasly, being the Muggle lover that he is, decided to enter and see what was so great about it. He had to pick a bunch of numbers, which confused him very much…He thought to himself, **I thought this was about winning money? **Nevertheless, he had picked some random numbers and gotten a card. Television sets had taken off in the Wizarding World, every family had at least one. There were wizarding shows as well as Muggle shows. The next night, the Weasly's, not including Ginny and Ron who were away at school, gathered around the television and watched the winning numbers being drawn. They were surprised to find that Mr. Weasly had picked all the right numbers! They collected their prize quickly and then had to exchange all the Muggle money into Wizard coins. No more second-hand things for the Weasly's. They were going to sell the Burrow, but decided to just spruce it up a little. After all, the Burrow was where they had raised their family. They couldn't part with it.

The car pulled up to the Burrow and everyone stepped out, gazing at the house before them. Hermione asked, "Are you sure we're at the right place? This doesn't look like the Burrow." Ginny and Mrs. Weasly laughed and Mrs. Weasly said, "Well of course it doesn't! We re-did everything with the money from the Lottery!" The house certainly did look different. Magic was no longer holding the house together. A "hallway" had stretched across high in the air to what looked like a whole new house, but it had been taken down and the two houses had been put together to create a whole new house. **The yard isn't filled with those nasty rude gnomes anymore,** Harry noted, **looks like they've moved to the pasture behind the house. Guess the new and improved Burrow didn't suit them.** Mrs. Weasly continued after a moment, "Now get inside everyone, it's positively freezing out here!" They trudged through the newly fallen snow towards the house and stepped into the cheerful warmth that was the Burrow.

If the outside of the Burrow was different, it was nothing to compare to the inside! When they entered through the front door, they noticed they were in a little room, with 15 hooks on the wall, a label above each one, and a coat on 8 of the hooks. Mrs. Weasly hung up her coat on an empty hook that said Mum, making 9 coats, and left the entry hall. Hermione went to go look at the hooks. Harry and Ginny watched her, thinking that she was completely mad. Honestly, she wanted to examine some cheap hooks on the wall! Hermione murmured to herself, "One for Mr. Weasly, and one for Mrs. Weasly, one for Bill, one for Jill, hey that rhymes! One for Charlie, one for Tina, one for Fred, and one for George. That makes 8. Then 3 for us…then one for Ron. That's 12. Then whose coat is this? It's awfully little." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and said, "Hermione! They're just coats! Get over it! Let's go in…I want you both to see the new house!" She pulled them out of the entry hall into a living room. There was white plush carpeting, dark green walls, and light green leather furniture. A brown coffee table was in the middle of the floor with flowers in a beautiful vase on it. Hermione gasped and said, "This is definitely different than before! Ginny nodded and took them on a tour of the house, Hermione gasping at every thing. First they saw the Dining Room and were surprised to see old antique furniture surrounding the walls and beautiful ruby red paint covering the walls. Next they saw the kitchen, which was pale yellow with a light colored table and light blue countertops. Through their tour they saw each of the Weasly's except Bill and Jill.

Ginny then showed them to their rooms. Harry would stay in Ron's room, which was blue with off-white furniture, and Hermione would stay in one of the 4 guest bedrooms, which was painted pink with yellow flowers and yellow furniture. Hermione glanced at the room, gave Ginny a small, polite, thank you smile and put her stuff down, disgusted to be in a room so girly.

After they had finished unpacking, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went into the living room and sat down, tired form the day's travels. Mrs. Weasly stopped her knitting and said, "There's a surprise for you three! Well, it's more of a surprise for Ginny, but I'm sure Harry and Hermione can enjoy her, too. Bill, Jill, they're ready for the surprise!" Bill entered, his long ponytail flinging behind him. Behind him was a pretty, brunette woman who Harry and Hermione assumed was Jill. Ginny jumped up and gave them both a hug and politely asked how they were doing. They answered her, "We're great! Are you ready for the surprise?" Ginny nodded anxiously and Bill continued, "Well Ginny, last year while you were at school, Jill and I received some news. Then you went to spend the summer holidays in France with the rest of the family, but we couldn't go because of the surprise. This news wasn't fit for a letter. We wanted to tell you in person." Ginny nodded again, excited, but now fearful at the seriousness of his tone.

Bill took a deep breath and stepped aside. Jill stepped up and in her arms was a little girl with flaming red curly hair and light green eyes! Ginny, surprised and speechless spitted out, "Who's this?" Jill answered, "This is our daughter! She's 8 months old! Her name is Sarah." Ginny held her arms out, asking to hold her. Jill smiled and handed her over. Ginny asked, "Can she talk?" Jill nodded and said, "Her first word was no. You can ask her to say things. She can't say it all, but she can try." Ginny looked at the baby on her hip and said, "Oh, Sarah? Can you say, Gin?" Sarah looked at Ginny and didn't say anything. Ginny laughed and said, "Well, we'll try again in a few months, how about it?" Everyone laughed and the conversation turned to lunch. Mrs. Weasly, hearing that the others were hungry, hurried to the kitchen to start lunch.

That night after dinner, everyone gathered in the living room. It was a tight squeeze, but they all eventually fit. Ginny was in the middle, with Harry right beside her. Ginny cleared her throat and the chatter in the room silenced. Ginny started, "Well, I sent you all a letter that mentioned Harry and I were dating. What I didn't tell you is that…well…" Mr. Weasly said, "What is it, honey?" Harry put an encouraging arm around Ginny.Ginny continued, "Well, Harry and I started dating in…what was it Harry? October?" Seeing the nod from Harry she went on, "Anyway, we love each other. Which is why we did something…and there was a consequence…but it isn't really bad! It's rather good, you might say." Fred spoke up and said, "Just spit it out, Gin!" Ginny said, "I'm pregnant." Through Ginny's struggle, no one had heard the front door open or the bag drop to the floor, but they all heard the shout, "What!"

**A/N- YES! IT'S DONE! Whoop whoop! Okay. Who is this mystery person? You can vote for who you think it should be…but I already know, so your suggestions won't do much! I'm evil, aren't I? Haha! I give credit to my beta- one of my good friends, Lily. I also thank all of my readers and reviewers, though I can't thank you here. Okay, so review please! I love hearing from my readers!**

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	10. Accept It

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**The Two **

**Chapter 10**

**Accept It**

Every head in the Weasly living room turned to see…Ron? Mrs. Weasly jumped up and immediately gave him a hug, asking millions of questions. Ron stopped her and said, "Mum, Mum, Mum! I decided to come for Christmas. After all, I haven't seen you all in such a long time so I brought some of my work here to finish up and spend the holidays with my family. I must be hearing things…I heard Ginny say she was pregnant…" He saw the grim expressions and Ginny said, "No, Ron…it's true. I'm pregnant." Ron gasped for breath and looked at Harry. His eyes showed his anger and he lunged toward Harry. Ginny, noticing the anger in Ron's eyes, was quicker and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron was put into a Body-Bind and lay stiff on the floor. Ginny looked up to the rest of her family and pointed her wand out saying, "Anyone else want to beat up the father of my baby?" All of her brothers looked from Ron to Ginny and put up their hands saying, "No!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the stairs, Hermione closely following. The Weasly's downstairs heard a door slam.

The Weasly's looked around the room, trying to process the information. Mr. Weasly was first to speak, "Well…er…this is…interesting news…" Fred looked at him and said, "Are you mad? Dad, this is terrible! She's 16!" Mrs. Weasly said, "She is 16 now…but she'll be 17 in February! I don't think we should let this bother us during the holidays!" George answered, "Mum? You're not mad at her for having sex? Unprotected, even? She let this happen! It's her own fault and you're not the least bit angry?"

"Are you out of your mind, George? Of course I'm angry! She had unprotected sex and she got pregnant! I'm definitely angry! I'm just choosing not to let this bother me until after the holidays! After all, what good is being angry? It's already happened! Being angry won't make anything any better!"

Charlie spoke up, "Well I think it's great news! We're going to uncles! Well…er…again, I suppose."

Bill spoke up, "We should be happy for Harry and Ginny. Mum's right. This shouldn't spoil our holidays and it's not like we can change what happened anyway!"

Jill agreed with Bill, "I think Bill's right! We should be happy for them both. What's so wrong with it anyway?"

Tina, Charlie's girlfriend said, "What's wrong with it is that she's under-age, she's still in school, and she's unmarried!"

Jill argued back, "Are you telling me that you and Charlie have never had sex?"

"No, Charlie and I are in love so yes, we have had sex before!"

"Tina! Don't go sharing that personal information with my _family_!"

"Tina, you and Charlie have had sex, and you're not married! You can't be mad at Ginny for having sex before marriage because you have, too! What makes you say Ginny and Harry aren't in love like you and Charlie? And as for being in school…what does that have to do with anything? The baby won't be born until like July, so she'll be out of school! She's underage now, but she's responsible! If she feels she can handle having a baby at her age, then we should be happy for her and support her!"

Jill got up and walked up the stairs calmly, Bill right behind. They remaining Weasly's heard a door slam and Tina, outraged at Jill's remark, stomped to the front door and slammed it. Charlie looked to his family apologetically and followed Tina out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly looked the remaining Weasly's, Fred, George, and Ron on the floor, stiff. Fred jumped up and walked to the kitchen, murmuring to himself. George went upstairs to the room Fred and him shared. Mrs. Weasly looked around the room and saddened, walked slowly and tiredly up the stairs. Mr. Weasly looked at Ron on the floor and said, "Doesn't anyone want to hear _my _opinion?" Ron moaned on the floor.

Ginny paced around her room, ranting to Hermione and Harry about her family's problems, "They just don't understand do they? I mean, Harry and I are in love, why can't they accept it and be happy for me? Bill has a child, and they're all happy for him! It's because he's like 28 and married and out of school. It'll be July when the baby is born, and I'll be of age and out of school but have they realized that? No! None of my brothers can be the least bit happy for me! I mean, I've found my soul mate, I think, and I don't think it's fair that they should be angry at me for expressing my love for him! Ron was way out of line! If they're mad at me for that, then screw them! Ron should never try to hurt a friend of mine! I'll kill him if he ever pulls a stunt like that ever again! Or any of my brothers for that matter! I mean, for Merlin's sake!" Harry put his hand over Ginny's mouth and said, "Gin…we get it." Ginny nodded and sat down next to him on the bed and sighed. Hermione spoke up and said, "If it's any consolation, Gin, I'm not exactly sitting in a bed of roses myself. Ron, the one boy I was hoping I would be able to avoid for 2 weeks is now staying in the same house as me. I really didn't want to see him until we got back to school so I could think this whole thing through." Ginny sighed again and said, "When did life become so complicated?" Harry spoke up, "When Hermione and Malfoy got together and you and I had sex."

"You really didn't need to point that out, Harry."

"Sorry."

Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek in forgiveness and went back to ranting in her mind.

Ron woke up several hours later in the floor of the Burrow's living room. He had had another argument with himself.

"_She's _pregnant_? How can she be pregnant?" _

"_Must I tell you of the birds and the bees? It's this little thing called sex. You know, that thing you and Hermione did before you found them on the couch together?"_

"_I'll never forget that day. I miss Hermione like crazy. I wish she would love me back. I'm getting off topic here. Ginny's pregnant?"_

"_Hate to break it to you mate, but it looks that way."_

"_One day they're just dating, the next they have sex, and the next we all find out that she's pregnant! This can't be happening! Ginny's too young to be a mother!" _

"_We're not on the subject of age again, are we? Ginny's 16…she'll be 17 in February. Maybe we should accept that Harry and her are in love, and see what happens."_

"_Accept it and see what happens? Are you crazy?"_

"_No, not crazy…I prefer mentally challenged."_

"_What are you getting at here?"  
_

"_If Ginny has the love and respect and the _support_ of her family and friends, then she can make it through this."_

Ron realized he was once again having a conversation with himself, and that he was able to move. He got up and walked swiftly towards the stairs, ready to yell at Ginny. Then his stomach growled and he said to himself, "I think that Ginny can wait until after I eat something…"

Ginny woke up early the next morning, feeling pretty good about her current situation. She went into the kitchen in her soft baby blue bathrobe and found Ron, passed out cold on the counter. Ginny tapped him in the arm. When he didn't wake up, she punched his shoulder. He sat up quickly yelling, "Get away from me you 8 legged freaks!" He saw Ginny and her puzzled look and he said, "Spiders were eating me…" Ginny nodded her head and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. Ron looked at her and took her in, as if just now seeing her.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"How could you go and pregnant?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you take an Anti-Pregnancy Potion beforehand, you won't get pregnant. It's impossible. Why didn't you do that?"

"Ron…it was my first time…I didn't know that there was a potion…for that kind of thing…"

"You could've asked me, you know?"

"This conversation is awkward enough! How awkward would it have been if I had come to you asking for advice on sex? What the heck would you have done?"

"I would've locked you in your room and killed Harry."

"Exactly! I wasn't going to tell my _brother _that I wanted to have sex, but I didn't know how to prevent pregnancy! Think about that Ron. Just think about the position I was in." Ginny grabbed a muffin from the table and went back upstairs. Ron stared after her, angry, but too confused to go after her.

Ginny opened the door to Harry's room and sat at the end of the bed, staring at him._ He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. _Ginny smiled and got up the bed, moving slowly to him. She kissed his forehead. Harry stirred, but didn't wake. She kissed his cheek and he smiled. She kissed his lips and he finally woke up and kissed her back. They broke apart, smiling at each other.

"That is such a good thing to wake up to in the morning."

Ginny laughed and said, "Thought you'd like it."

Harry laughed with her and they kissed again.

"I'm going to get dressed. Hermione and I are going to get an appointment at St. Mungo's today. You get dressed. I imagine you're going to have a very odd day today, what with everyone knowing our dirty little secret."

She laughed and Harry said, "Actually, I'm going into Diagon Alley today. I want to avoid your family for as long as possible."

Ginny nodded and gave him one more kiss before getting up and heading to her room to get ready for the day. When she was ready, wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and a white hoodie sweatshirt. She knocked on Hermione's door and opened it when she heard Hermione say, "Come in!" Hermione was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. Ginny took a deep breath and said, "Are you ready to go?" Hermione nodded and the two left, Harry shortly after.

Hermione and Ginny entered St. Mungo's and went to the front desk. Ginny smiled sweetly and said, "I'd like an appointment with a Healer for a pregnancy check-up."

"You're awful young, dear!"

"I know…"

The woman smiled apologetically and said, "You're in luck! We just had a cancellation for today. How's 3:30?"

Ginny looked to Hermione, who glanced at her watch and nodded. Ginny said to the woman, "That's fine. I'll see you then." They left St. Mungo's and started shopping, Ginny nervous about the appointment. Ginny and Hermione ended up buying a lot of clothes for themselves that they knew they couldn't wear at school because of their robes and did all of their Christmas shopping. At 3:30, Ginny went back to St. Mungo's with Hermione. She checked in at the front desk and took a seat with Hermione in the busy waiting room.

A few minutes later, Ginny heard her name called and got up to go with the Healer, giving Hermione and anxious smile before leaving. The Healer took her to a room with yellow walls and pink and blue bunnies. The Healer came back in and introduced herself as Hr. Johnson. **(A/N- Hr. is an abbreviation of Healer. I got tired of writing Healer this and Healer that, so I shortened it…like Doctor become Dr. Hope it's not confusing!) **

The check-up went fine and an hour later Ginny was ready to leave when the Healer came in saying, "I have some news, Miss Weasly." Ginny immediately sat down, worried by the blank expression of the Healer. The Healer said, "I did a spell which speeds the fetus growing process, and so I know what you're going to have. Would you like to know?" Ginny bit her lip but finally nodded, bracing herself.

"Mr. Potter is the father, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then in about 8 months, July, you and Mr. Potter are going to be the proud parents of two baby girls!"

"That's fantastic!" Ginny jumped up and yelled, not really soaking in what the Healer said other than "girl". After a minute, the words soaked through and Ginny sat back down and said, "Wait…two babies?"

Harry said to the man standing in front of him, "I'm actually looking for a customized one, if that's okay?"

"Of course sir. You need to talk to that lady over there."

Harry thanked him and went over to the lady the man pointed to and she said, "Customization?"

"Yes."

"Well, here are the styles you can choose from, and examples of every kind. You can use these pictures of previously made customizations here and get ideas. You can sit at that table over there and come back when you've decided!"

Harry thanked the woman and sat at a small round table, pouring over the examples and styles, a clear picture of what he wanted in his mind. After 20 minutes, he went back to the woman and told her what he wanted. She wrote up the order, and Harry paid her. As he was leaving she said, "It'll be ready in about 3 business days. We're open until 12 o'clock midnight, Christmas Eve!" Harry thanked the woman again and left the store, thinking to himself, "_She'll love it!_"

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Okay, for starters, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. My Internet connection failed, and my parents, the computer nerds, were in Mexico until yesterday, and they couldn't fix it until they got back. 2nd- please review if there are any mistakes! I LOVE to hear if I have any, so I can fix them. Is it St. Mungo's? That sounded right, but I wasn't sure. Petrificus Totalus is the body-bind spell thing, right? Is it spelled right? My computer already thinks I'm crazy with this spelling. 3rd- I love doing the conversations in the head things. This is my 2nd one for this story! 4th- PLEASE review! I love to hear from my readers! It makes my day! Thank you to all my previous reviewers! I love you all so much! You're so fantastic!**

**Love,**

**Dangerous Combonation**


	11. Author's Note

**Okay, here's the deal everyone who's actually reading this: I'm getting sick of writing this story and getting no reviews. I have 2 successful stories so I'm just going to end this one right here and now. If you really want another chapter, then REVIEW! If I get 1 person who wants a new chapter, then by Jove I will finish the chapter and update for that one person ASAP! But, if no one cares about this story, then screw it. The only reason I started doing this was to see if I was a good writer or not, and without people reviewing, I can't tell so I'll just stick with my other 2 successful stories. I love y'all and y'all have been the best!**

**Love,**

**Dangerous Combonation**


	12. Christmas Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…although I wouldn't mind owning Draco…just kidding!

A/N- I know I don't usually do A/N's in the beginning, but something a reviewer said was too funny not to share! PyroWriter69 said of Ron: you would figure after two full body binds and two schizophrenic sessions he would learn to keep his mouth shut and not piss off Ginny.

I just thought it was funny and wanted to pass it along. Thanks PyroWriter69, you brightened my day and this chapter was finished quickly just for you! More notes at end!

**The Two**

**Chapter 11**

Christmas Gifts 

Ginny nearly fainted when she heard Hr. Johnson say she was to have two babies. She loved the idea of having a girl…but two? That was different. How would she tell Harry? Would he take the news good…or would he take it badly…She took a deep breath and started thinking about what she'd say.

The day passed and Ginny still didn't tell Harry. She told Hermione, and made her swear not to tell anyone. She was more worried about telling Harry and losing him then telling her family and them rejecting her. She loved Harry more than anyone, and she wanted to be with him more than she wanted to be with her family. Family was very important to Ginny, and at times she felt like she couldn't live without them…but the thought of losing Harry was much worse. She sighed and took a deep breath, making sure she didn't get too worked up.

Christmas Eve day came, and everyone was in high spirits. They had a family meeting and talked about all of the different aspects of Harry and Ginny's situation. After a few hours of talking it through, they accepted what had happened and were happy for them both. Tina and Charlie had come back and Tina and Jill had apologized for being so nasty with one another. Ron still thought the whole thing was preposterous and refused to just forget it and be happy, but everyone else accepted it well enough. The day was busy and hectic, with people doing last minute Christmas shopping. Harry left around 3 o'clock to go to Diagon Alley, but he wouldn't say why. Ginny still hadn't told Harry about having twins. Hermione kept encouraging her to just go ahead and tell him, but Ginny was terrified.

That night, dinner was festive, and the talk was enjoyable. They had turkey, chicken, mashed potatoes, yams, cranberry sauce, and anything else that was remotely Christmassy. After dinner, they all went to bed, tired from the hectic day, and anxious for the next day to arrive.

The next morning, Ginny was the first one up. She got some coffee from the kitchen and then went to wake up the rest of her family. She started with Harry. She jumped on the end of his bed and sat there, just staring at him, wondering what he was dreaming about. She took out her wand and flicked it towards him. A silvery mist came out of the tip of the wand and shot under Harry's chin, tickling him. Harry stirred in his sleep, while Ginny was trying to hold in her laughter. Harry finally opened his eyes and Ginny, smiling, flicked her wand again, causing the Tickling Mist to disappear. She started laughing and Harry blinked a few times before seeing her and saying, "Hey…good morning."

"Merry Christmas!"

He laughed and said, "Same to you."

She got up and went beside him, kissing him on the cheek. She said jokingly, "Now put on something decent and I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes. I'm going to go wake up everyone else." He smiled, giving her another kiss before watching her leave and getting up to get dressed. As Ginny was leaving, she kept thinking about how she hadn't told Harry about her carrying twins yet.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the next door, Hermione's. She opened the door and walked to the sleeping Hermione. She tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas!" Hermione, being the light sleeper that she is, woke up instantly and jumped. She said to the smiling Ginny, "Merry Christmas to you too, Gin. You shouldn't have woken me up! I was having a good dream. My life wasn't so complicated and I was happy. It was wonderful." Ginny nodded and said, "I'm sure it was, 'Mione. Get up, put on a robe or something, please do something to your wild hair, and I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." She got up to leave and Hermione immediately got up and went to the mirror. She shrieked and Ginny turned around, wondering what was going on.

"My hair!"

"I told you!"

"Oh my Lord!"

Hermione hair was so odd looking, she looked like she had had a fight with a weedwacker, and the weedwacker had won. It wasn't appealing. Hermione pulled out her wand and started saying spell after spell in an attempt to calm her hair down. Ginny laughed and continued down the hall to wake up her family.

20 minutes later, everyone was assembled in the living room around the Christmas tree, which was loaded with presents. Hermione's hair was under control, and everyone had a cup of coffee. Ron sat in a chair in the corner, watching Harry and Ginny laughing and smiling on the couch, wishing he could have that with Hermione, and angry that they were together and that the family was accepting the pregnancy thing well. Mr. Weasly said, "Alright now…I'm going to hand out the gifts…we're going to be orderly and open them one at a time so we can avoid havoc—" Nobody was listening. Fred, George and Ginny all ran to the tree and started picked up gifts and throwing them to their owners.

"Oy, Harry! This one's for you mate! This one says "To George." That one's mine!" It was exactly what Mr. Weasly wanted to avoid, but everyone looked happy nevertheless, and as long as his family was happy and not killing anyone, then he was happy. One the three had finished throwing out the gifts, they went back to their own spots and waited for the signal to begin the mad unwrapping. They all looked to Mr. Weasly as he said, "Well, that went well, didn't it?" He laughed and continued, "I think we should let the "old people" like your mother and myself go first…" He saw the sad expressions on their faces and said, "Oh fine, have at it." Every Weasly in the room, and Harry and Hermione, started ripping the paper off of the presents in front of them. Yells of delight were heard as they examined the presents they received. Sweaters all around from Mrs. Weasly, of course, random Muggle knick-knacks from Mr. Weasly, and other wanted gifts were seen.

Half an hour later, after thanks had been given and some gifts had been examined more closely, Harry cleared his throat for attention. When he got no response he laughed to himself and yelled, "Hey!" All the heads turned towards him and he said, "Ginny? You have another present." Ginny looked around and not seeing one she said, "Where, Harry?" Harry reached into the pocket in his robe and pulled out a small wrapped package. Ginny's eyes widened with curiosity and guesses.

"Harry? What is it?"

He handed it to her and said, "Open it and find out."

Ginny excitedly ripped off the attractive red paper as her family watched in anticipation. She pulled out a small, black velvet box. She gave Harry a questioning look and he said, "Open it…" She pulled the top open and inside on the cushion sat a ring. It had a gold band, and a diamond heart on it. Inside the heart were the letters H and G in fancy writing made of diamonds. Ginny's eyes widened even more and she squealed, "Harry!"

"Ginny? Ever since I first saw you, I felt something for you. Back when I was 11, I didn't understand it and I didn't acknowledge it. I know realize what I didn't see before. I love you Ginny Weasly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to raise this baby together forever. Will you please…marry me?"

"Harry! I love you, too!"

"Is that a…"

"Yes!"

She rushed to Harry and planted a kiss on his lips and gave him the biggest hug in her life, tears streaming down her face. She broke the hug and stared into Harry's bright green eyes and remembered how she hadn't told Harry about the twins yet. _Oh well…I'll tell him later. I don't want to ruin this moment! I'm engaged! _

Harry took the ring from the box and slid it onto Ginny's left ring finger. Ginny turned around and said to her waiting family, "Everybody? I'm getting married!" The family went wild, other than Ron, and started hugging and kissing Ginny and Harry. Even though he was being slapped on the back, kissed frantically by Mrs. Weasly, and congratulated, Harry still found the time to stare at Ginny.

She was radiant. She was wearing a light blue bathrobe, and her red hair was in a messy bun. Harry thought she had never looked better. Her smile was brighter and wider than Harry had ever seen it before. He eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky. Harry smiled, having never felt better in his whole life. He had a beautiful girlfriend, he was getting married, he was going to be a father, and he finally felt like he belonged.

Ron sat sulking in the corner. His gifts had been great, but he hated his so-called best friend and what he was doing to Ginny. First they were just friends, then they're dating, then they're having sex, then she's pregnant, and now they were engaged! _What's next? _Ron sighed and still remained where he sat, not joining in the celebrations of his family members.

Harry and Ginny were in Ginny's bedroom, talking about what had just happened. Ginny couldn't stop smiling, and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Ginny suddenly remembered the twins she was carrying and said, "Harry? We have to talk…it's about the baby."

"What is it?"

"There's more to my pregnancy than we had anticipated."

"Gin…I'm so lost. Fill me in here?"

"Well, Harry, love…I'm pregnant."

"I know that, Gin."

"I'm pregnant with…with twins."

Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Ginny, processing what he'd heard. He said, "You're…you're…you're pregnant with…with twins?"

"Yes, Harry…do you…do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you, Gin?"

"Because I…I'm having twins…and we can't support twins!"

"Ginny, are you crazy? We could support 10 children! Haven't you ever seen my Gringott's vault?"

"Well, no…"

"Ginny, money is no issue. I could never hate you Ginny…you should know that. I love you."

Ginny hugged Harry and pecked him on the cheek. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Harry said goodbye and went into his own room thinking, _Twins? _

Hermione had gotten some great gifts from her family and friends. Books she'd been dying to read and chocolates. A girl always loves chocolate when she's depressed. She thought about Draco and how much she missed him. Then she thought about Ron and how hurt he was when she broke it completely off with him. She opened the door to her room and laid down on her bed.

She heard a peck on the window and got up to see what it was. Hermione opened the window and in flew an elegant brown owl holding a package. She untied the bow around the leg and looked at the top. It simply read: To: Hermione- with all of my love. Curiously she opened the package.

Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Weasly kissed under the mistletoe and smiled at each other.

"Was it a good Christmas, Arthur?"

"Well…our daughter is pregnant by one of our son's best friend and is engaged. We found out that that same son has been sleeping with his other best friend but isn't going out with her and another son has been sleeping with his girlfriend."

"So, was it a terrible Christmas or not?"

"Overall, I'd say it was good. I mean, we'll be grandparents…well again…and our daughter is getting married! What could be better?"

"Her not being in school?"

"She'll be out of school by the time all of this happens. She'll be fine."

"But—"

"No buts! She's going to be fine! As she has said a lot recently, she's 16 now, Molly. She's old enough to take care of herself. She'll be 17 in February. She'll be fine."

Mrs. Weasly sighed and Mr. Weasly kissed her forehead.

A/N- IT'S DONE! YES! Okay, so this chapter was really hard to write. I just wasn't getting any inspiration. Plus my other story, Too Perfect, was demanding an update as well and it's Christmastime in that story right now too and it got very confusing because the stories are different. Hmm…what could be in this mysterious package to Hermione, and who is it from? What is Harry thinking about with these twins? Is Mr. Weasly right? Will Ginny be fine? Alright, as always, I love my reviewers! And again, as always, please review and tell me of any mistakes you find or any suggestions you have. Constructive criticism is welcome! I spelled criticism right on the first try! Yay me!

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	13. Tying Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything. **

**The Two**

**Chapter 12**

**Tying Loose Ends **

Hermione curiously opened the package and found an oak wood jewelry box with a glass covering and "I love you" engraved in the glass. She opened it and a soft sweet tune played and Hermione saw a diamond necklace with a diamond heart charm. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. She opened the top tray and they pulled out, revealing another level of the jewelry box and a diamond bracelet that matched the necklace and had the same heart charm on it. She examined the jewelry box more and found a drawer as the bottom layer. She opened it revealing a card.

_Dear 'Mione, _

_Merry Christmas, 'Mione. I'm truly sorry about what I said before you left. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I just want you to know that I love you. I'll love forever and always with all of my heart. You're just like this jewelry box. You're special and you have many layers, each holding a new treasure to be admired and showed off. If you forgive me, please meet me in the Great Hall when you arrive back from the holidays. I'll be waiting. _

_I love you, _

_Draco_

Hermione let the tears fall freely from her eyes, crying for happiness, not misery. She closed the card and closed the jewelry box. She put it on the dresser, admiring it from ever angle. _I can't wait to get back to school and throw my arms around him and tell him that I forgive him for everything. And that I love him. I can't believe it…but I know it. I love him. _

The rest of Christmas Break passed by quickly, and too soon it was time to go back to school. That morning, things were rushed. They made it to Kings Cross Station on time and everything was going smoothly. The train ride back was long, boring, and uneventful. The closer they got to the school, the more nervous Hermione became. She was wearing both the necklace and the bracelet.

They pulled into Hogsmeade Station and Hermione, Harry, and Ginny made their way to the school. Ron trudged through the snow slowly behind them, not wanting to be around for Draco and Hermione's reunion. He'd heard all about it from overhearing Ginny and Harry talk about it. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door to the Entrance Hall. She stepped inside, the warmth absorbing her in a wave of sensation. She smiled at Harry and Ginny next to her and automatically clutched the heart charm on her necklace, trying to relieve her nervousness. She went into the Great Hall and looked around, wondering if she was setting herself up for disaster. She didn't see Draco immediately, and she was about to turn around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Harry. Her excited expression turned to confused and he said, "What are you looking for, 'Mione?" She shook her head and turned back around to see Draco in front of her.

"Draco!" She said, hugging him.

"I see you got my gift."

She smiled and said, "Did you mean what you said in the note?"

"Every word."

She smiled even bigger and said, "I forgive you."

He smiled and said, "You do?"

She nodded and said, "I love you, too."

He smiled bigger and bigger and leaned in and kissed her softly. She melted in his embrace. She thought to herself, _Things are back to normal. Finally._

Ron watched from the Gryffindor table, jealous out of his mind. He saw them smile at each other and then they kissed. He looked across the table and saw Lavender Brown, looking sad.

"What's wrong, Lavender?"

"Oh nothing, Ron…"

"Come on, I'm not in a good mood either, so let's just talk and get out our feelings."

"I yelled at Parvati and I feel terrible, okay?" she breathed in heavily and then calmed down saying, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm in love with someone, but she loves someone else."

"Hermione's back with Draco? Wow, I wouldn't have thought…"

"You don't need to be reminding me, Lavender."

"Oh, sorry, Ron."

He smiled weakly. She said to him, "Well, personally, I don't like hearing about you being in love with Hermione."

"Why not?"

"Oh, don't make me say it!" She saw his confused expression and blurted out, "I like you, okay!" Ron, stunned, widened his eyes and started choking on his pumpkin juice.

"You _what_?"

"Yeah, I like you. No go off and be like ever other guy and ignore me."

"Lavender, I'm not going to ignore you!" For the first time, Ron really took in Lavender's looks. She had brown straight hair to her shoulders and angled bangs. Her eyes were bright green, and they sparkled when the light hit them just right. Her skin was tanned to perfection, a cross between Hispanic looking and a slight tan. Whatever you call it, it looked good on her. She saw him eyeing her and said, "What are you looking at, Ron?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing. Hey, do you happen to know when the next Hogsmeade trip is?"

"In a couple of weeks…why?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Like…hang out with each other? Or like a date?"

"It could be like a date."

"Oh, Ron, do you mean it?" She was getting excited, and Ron was pretty excited that he'd found a girl that was so pretty and liked _him_.

"Yeah I mean it! So do you want to?"

"Of course!"

She leaned over the table and kissed his check, getting up from the table and rushing towards Parvati and apologizing. Ron smiled to himself, happy for the first time since Hermione and him had broken up. He finished dinner and got up, leaving the Great Hall to go to bed, in a great mood.

The next few weeks flew by. Ron saw Lavender more and more and grew to like her more and more. She was beautiful, she was funny, she was kind, she was considerate, she was down-to-earth, and she didn't really care what other people thought about her. He spent most of his free time with her, and pretty soon, he didn't care about Hermione and Draco's relationship. He couldn't stop smiling around her. He didn't know what it was.

Hermione and Draco's relationship only grew stronger and stronger as the days passed. When Harry saw how happy they were, the old feelings for Hermione came back. Like how he had felt when he was sitting next to her, and when he saw her, and when they had kissed. He shook the feelings away, remembering how those feelings had changed and he was with Ginny now. He didn't think he had those kinds of feelings for Hermione anymore, but the fact that he had had a small sting of jealousy when he saw Draco and Hermione together, made him wonder about that.

Ginny knew that Harry had once had feelings for Hermione. He didn't tell her, she just knew. It was kind of obvious. When they had gotten together, she thought those feelings had disappeared and he was completely crazy for her. She was doubtful now, because she saw the tiny bit of jealousy that formed when Draco and Hermione would kiss. She hoped that he didn't like her again, because she was, after all, pregnant with his children, and was engaged to him.

The whole engagement had come as a shock to the rest of the school. Many guys had liked Ginny for quite some time, and were waiting for Harry and her to split so they could get after her. The same was true for Harry and the girls who had liked him. Now their lives were completely different. Not as many people swarmed around them, many of their other "friends" who had been trying to get close to the other one had decided to give up and avoid them, and they got many odd looks from students and teachers.

Soon, it was time for another visit to Hogsmeade. Ron was nervous as hell for his date with Lavender. They'd been hanging out with each other for the past couple of weeks, but that had just been as friends. Now they were going on a date, and Ron was planning on asking Lavender to be his actual girlfriend. He bundled up and set out. He met up with Lavender in the Great Hall and they left for Hogsmeade with the rest of the students.

Ron had told Harry that he was going to hang out with Lavender in Hogsmeade, so it was no surprise to them when he ditched them. They walked through the snow-covered streets of Hogsmeade. They passed the Three Broomsticks and decided to squeeze in to warm up and get some drinks.

They left a short while later, finding it too hard to breathe in the crowded place. They walked down the streets and soon came to The Shrieking Shack. After the story had come out about Lupin, the run-down shack no longer scared people, but the name had still stuck. Ron turned to Lavender and said, "Hey, Lavender…"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"I was wondering something…"

"What?"

He took a deep breath and spit out, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lavender widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. She stared at Ron for a few seconds, wondering if this was a dream or not.

"Ron, you know that I've wanted you to ask me that since 5th year, right."

He nodded and she continued, "So, is this for real? You want _me _to really be your girlfriend? Like holding hands in the hall, eating meals together, going on dates, _kissing?_" He nodded again and gulped. She squealed, "Yes!" And he felt like he was going to explode with happiness. He leaned in quickly and kissed her. She kissed him back, overjoyed that her dreams were coming true.

Things went as normally as possible. Ginny went to Madam Pomfrey every couple of weeks for a check-up. When she started showing, she had a spell to hide the growth from other people. On weekends, Dumbledore permitted Harry and Ginny to use his fireplace to Floo to the Burrow and make arrangements for their wedding, set for the 30th of June. Ron and Lavender were so in love, and everyone could tell. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. There were rumors going around that Lavender rocked Ron's world twice a week. No one knew if it was truth or not, but Ron had been a little too smug lately, and he wouldn't answer any questions. Harry eventually got over his whole Hermione thing, and he was in love with Ginny, and only Ginny. Before anyone knew it, it was time for graduation.

Not a dry eye in the place as Dumbledore made a speech about the last 7 years. Then, to no one's surprise, he announced that Hermione had been made valedictorian. She made a spectacular speech about her 7 years at Hogwart's, her friends, how difficult it was because she was Muggle-born, and the new chapter in their lives that they were about to start. Then Dumbledore started calling the names for the diplomas.

First up in the group of friends was Lavender Brown. No one cheered harder or louder than her boyfriend, Ron. Then came Hermione Granger. She stood up slowly and made her way to the stage to receive her diploma. She stood in front of Dumbledore, tears streaming down her face. She shook Dumbledore's hand he said to her, "Good luck, Hermione." She smiled through the tears and went on to shake the hands of the rest of her teachers, even Snape. She turned around, looking at all of her fellow students. The Gryffindor's in their deep red gowns, the Slytherin's next to them in their green gowns, then the Hufflepuff's in their royal blue gowns, and finally the Ravenclaw's in their light purple gowns. She looked out at them and remembered everything about the last 7 years. She made out Draco in the crowd and smiled as he winked at her. She made her way to her seat. Next was Draco. Hermione cheered her hardest for him as he received his diploma, turned around, and winked again at her. She couldn't stop blushing. When Harry was called, half the stadium stood up and applauded as he went to receive his diploma. Like he had said to Hermione, Dumbledore said, "Good luck, Harry." And like Hermione, Harry turned around and looked out at the people he had spent the last 7 years with. Memories of each year flooded back to him. The Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius, The Triwizard Tournament, helping the Order of Phoenix, using the Half-Blood Prince to help him in Potions, asking Ginny out, asking her to marry him, and then there was now. He went back to his seat as the rest of the names were called. Ginny was called before Ron, which made Ron angry, but Lavender assured him that he'd get a turn. He smiled at her and laughed. Dumbledore announced that Ginny had skipped 6th year, which made the crowd cheer for her, the Gryffindor section the loudest of all. Then came Ron. Dumbledore said to him, "Good luck, Ronald." He only said that to the "Golden Trio" of the school. They were his favorite students, and everyone knew it. The student's threw their caps into the air, tears falling freely.

That night there was a party for the 7th years in the Great Hall. They danced to The Weird Sisters, ate chips, drank punch, and had a great time. Near the end of the party, tears started to fall at the thought of this actually being the last night that they would ever be in Hogwarts. After the party, the Gryffindor's had an after-party, hosted by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. The party had everything against the rules you could ever imagine. Even the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, joined into the party and let loose, bringing Draco to the party and just not caring about anything. Professor McGonagall came to the Gryffindor Common Room around 4 AM and broke up the party by telling them that, "they'd never have a decent job if they didn't quiet down and go to sleep."

Even more tears fell the next morning as people did last minute packing, saying goodbye to friends, and exchanging addresses. The train ride home was enjoyable for the friends. Ron and Lavender made plans to Apparate to see each other for a date once a week. Ron had forgiven Harry and Ginny for their mistakes and welcomed Harry, his best mate, into his family. Ginny and Harry were staying at the Burrow until after their wedding when they would buy themselves a house and settle down for the new babies, which would arrive in August.

Draco sat next to Hermione, a question burning in his mind. He turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione…I…I need to ask you something." Hermione, completely clueless and confused, said, "Yes, Draco?"

"Uh…I don't know how to say this…"

"Just spit it out, Draco."

"Okay, Hermione," He got on his knee in front of her and took her hands in his and continued, "I've loved you since November 25th of this past year. I've remembered the date because I'd never in love before. I would be the happiest man on earth if you would accept this ring," he pulled a box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a gold ring with a huge diamond shaped like a heart, "and marry me." Hermione eyes widened and her jaw dropped. As her friends waited around her, holding their breath, she pulled the ring out of the box and then slipped it on her finger admiring it. She kissed Draco on the lips quickly and squealed. She said to him, "You can consider that a yes! Oh, I can't believe this. This is so unexpected!" She squealed again as her friends started cheering, jumping up and down, and congratulating the newly engaged couple.

The weeks flew by and before you knew it, it was the morning of June 30th. Butterflies fluttered from stomach to stomach. The wedding was being held in the Burrow backyard, and the reception was inside the house. Ginny stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Her dress was pure pearly white, setting off her red hair. The dress fell off of her shoulders and flowed down to the floor with a long veil in the back. The torso was beaded and sparkled when the light hit it. Ginny heard a knock at the door and turned around, seeing Hermione in her pale blue bridesmaids dress, the ring from Draco glittering on her finger.

"Hey, Gin! You look fantastic! That dress is gorgeous."

She managed to smile, but didn't say anything. Hermione said to her, "Ginny? Is something wrong?"

"No, 'Mione…I'm just awfully nervous. What if this isn't the right decision?"

"Ginny, do you love Harry more than anything?"

"Of course!"

"Then this is the right choice. You'll be happy with him. Trust me!"

"But what if—"

"Ginny! Not buts, no what ifs! This is the right choice and you know it."

She nodded and Mrs. Weasly came up the stairs and said, "Are you ready, baby?" Ginny nodded again and walked towards her mom, following her downstairs. She stood at the back of the line, wondering if this was right. First Lavender walked outside and down the aisle with Ron, then Hermione with Draco.

Then Ginny stood there, her dress sparkling in the bright sunlight, her father at her side. He whispered in her ear, "Time to go, pumpkin. Are you ready?" She nodded once again and started walking down the aisle slowly as all the heads in the room turned to her. Ginny looked up from the floor and saw Harry at the other end. All feelings of dread left instantly as soon as he smiled and his green eyes lit up. She just wanted to run to him and let him wrap his arms around her.

She resisted the urge and kept walking, a smile now plastered on her face. She reached the end of the aisle. Her dad lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek saying, "I love you, baby." She smiled and said, "I love you too, Daddy." She turned back to the front and walked up to Harry, her legs shaking. Harry mouthed, "Hey." She smiled wider, showing her white teeth. The minister cleared his throat and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to join together Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly. Harry, do you take Ginny to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Harry looked to Ginny and saw the warmth in her eyes, the love. He breathed in and said, "I do." He let out his breath and smiled. The minister turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" She smiled again, showing off her teeth and said, "I do!" The minister said, "May we have the rings, please?" He swished his wand and 2 rings appeared out of thin air. The minister handed one of the rings to Harry and he slid it onto Ginny's left ring finger, right by her engagement ring. Then the other ring was given to Ginny and she slid it onto Harry's finger with a deep breath. They linked hands and the minister said, "I'd like to present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter! Harry, you may kiss your bride!" He whispered lowly so only Ginny could hear, "Gladly!" He leaned in and caught her in a breath-taking passionate kiss.

The reception was perfect. Ron, the best man, made a speech about how much his sister means to him, and how much his best mate means to him, and how happy he was for them to find each other. Harry and Ginny danced to "Breathe" by Faith Hill. Ginny danced with her father and Harry danced with Mrs. Weasly. They drank to Harry and Ginny's happiness, ate a spectacular dinner, and caught up with friends and family. It wasn't only a wedding, it was a family reunion. At the end, Ginny came downstairs wearing a khaki skirt, a black blouse and black heels. Harry joined then shortly after wearing khaki dress pants and a blue dress shirt. Harry picked Ginny up and carried her out of the reception and to a limousine, which carried them to the airport. Ginny wanted to travel the Muggle way, so they went on an airplane to the Bahamas.

**(A/N- do you really want a detailed description of the honeymoon? I mean, I'm awful at writing sex scenes, and well, we all know that's what they're going to do. If you want a detailed description of it all (even though I suck at those) then review and I'll replace the chapter with the honeymoon in it. Thanks, DC)**

Coming back from their honeymoon, Harry and Ginny were met with the issue of where they would live. Money wasn't the problem; it was finding a suitable place. They both wanted a big family, so a big place was needed with lots of bedrooms. They also wanted something that was close to the Burrow, so they could be with family.

Finally, after weeks of searching, they found the perfect house. It was only an hour drive from the Burrow, but they'd Floo most of the time. It had 4 bedrooms and a master bedroom, and 3 bathrooms, not including the master bathroom. The kitchen was spacious and had lots of counter room and a set of doors that led to an outdoor porch. The porch had steps that led to a pool. The kitchen had another set of doors, which opened up to a smaller set of stairs. These stairs went down to a living room, which also led out to the pool. Not only was the house beautiful, it was in a wizarding community, so they didn't have to worry about being careful around the neighbors or exchanging money or things like that. They immediately made a down payment on the house and started settling in. No sooner had they unpacked their bedroom than Ginny went into labor.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like you to say hello your two new baby girls!" Harry stared at the Healer in front of him, holding two bundles of pink blankets. He took them both into his arms and held them close, tears falling from his eyes. The one in his left arm opened her eyes and Harry saw his green eyes. The one in his right arm opened her eyes and the same green eyes were visible. Harry smiled to himself and went into the room that Ginny was being held in.

He entered and said, "Oh, Mrs. Potter?" She opened her eyes instantly and smiled, despite how tired she was. Her hair was stuck to her forehead from the sweat, her eyes had bags under them, and she was weak and limp, but Harry thought that she had never looked better.

"I never get tired of hearing that."

He laughed and said, "Would you like to meet your daughters?"

She nodded vigorously and Harry put the newborn babies in her arms.

"Hey, babies! Oh, I love you so much. What are we going to name them?"

"I don't know…"

"I like the name Rose."

"Not for a first name!"

"And why not?"

"I don't know…but I like the name Emily."

"Rose and Emily doesn't sound right…Oh, I know! Emily Rose!"

Harry nodded and said, "And for the other one?"

"Genelle something."

"Oo, Genelle, I like that. Middle name…."

"Genelle Margaret?"

"Emily Rose Potter and Genelle Margaret Potter. Sounds good, Mom."

"I like it, too, Dad."

They both smiled and Harry sat on her bed, leaning in and touching his forehead to hers, looking into her deep brown eyes, content.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Gin. I always have, and I always will. There's no one else in this world for me."

She smiled and said, "No one else you like just a teeny bit?"

"Nope. I love you, and only you. We're married now, I'll love you with everything I have until the day I die, and then in the afterlife."

"You know, it's easier to say: I'll love you forever."

"That's too simple, though. I'll love you forever doesn't say what I'm feeling."

"I don't understand you, Potter."

"Hey, you're a Potter now, too!"

"And now we have two new little Potters…Harry…we're parents!"

"It's wild, isn't it?"

She nodded and Harry said, "Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I'll love you forever."

"Now wasn't that easier to say?"

**A/N- Wow…it's over. Okay, lot's of notes: **

**Note #1- Well, a reviewer for Too Perfect said something about how I used the word "plopped" too much. I don't know if I did that to this story or not, but I definitely decided to change that.**

**Note #2- Was Ron/Lavender rushed? I have a tendency to have people get their hearts broken and then meet someone and then all of a sudden they're together. Read my SLOZC fic, College Years, and you'll see a lot of that. **

**Note #3- I didn't know if Hogwart's would have valedictorians or not, but Hermione fit the description of one perfectly. It was between Ginny and Hermione, since Ginny _did _skip a year of school, but I liked Hermione in the spot better. **

**Note #4- As for Harry and Ginny's "song", "Breathe" by Faith Hill…well, I've always loved that song, and one of my BFF's Sarah said, "That song is definitely going to be my song at my wedding." So it gave me the idea for it. I love the song and so I used it. So screw any other Wizarding songs, I like this one. So props to Sarie, who gave me the idea! THANKS SARIE! **

**Note #5- this is the last chapter of this story tear this was my first ever story, and now it's over…I'm sad! Please review and tell me what you all thought. I think everything is explained in this chapter, but if you have ANY questions at all, put it in a review with your email address and I will email you the answer. If there's a bunch of questions, I'll put the answers in another chapter, so keep a watch out for this one. Don't be afraid to ask a question, I will be HAPPY to answer ANY question you might have about this story. Oh, by the way, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. This is a reeeally long chapter, and my mom cut of my Internet so I had to wait until she hooked it up from me to do a project on the Internet again to update. I'm sorry! **

**Note #6- I know there are some of you who can't get enough of his story (cough another 1 of my friends Amelia cough) so watch out for a sequel, 'cause I'm thinking about doing one continuing the Ron/Lavender thing and the Draco/Hermione (I get a lot of good reviews on my skills for getting these 2 together. I didn't think so, but thanks anyway all of you!) So don't be discouraged that it's totally over. I may do an epilogue (maybe not) and I'll probably do a sequel somewhere down in the long run. Not until I finish up 2 of my other stories though. **

**Note #7- Wow, 7 notes already? Wow! Okay, I'm doing some advertising. Another 1 of my stories, Too Perfect, would love some new readers! It's Hermione/Draco and another scenario of them getting together. Harry/Ginny on side. I don't know if any of you are into The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (It may be a kid's show, but I love it) but I have a story like this: College Years. Maddie/Zack Cody/not going to tell you! Suspenseful, no? Haha. Okay, I have another newly started HP story, Depression, with Harry/Hermione. Details in my profile. **

**A 2nd paragraph! Haha! Okay, so I also have friends on this site, and you should read their stuff, too. Dopey91 (my BFF, Sarah) has a story of Modern-day Moulin Rouge called "The Ruffled Flamingo". It's good. She also has a The Outsiders fic, "We, The Female Greasers." Way good. GO to her profile for details. RupertLover09 is another one of my friends. She writes for Teen Titans, and she is amazingly talented! I'm always updating my profile, so check it out sometime for details on new stories, plot bunnies, recommendations, and that kind of thing. **

**Okay, that's it. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love each and every one of you with all of my heart; you kept this fic going and made my day a whole bunch of the time. I now can finally say that I, Dangerous Combonation have a COMPLETE fanfic. Go me! Whoop! I heart all of you so much. You'll never know how much. Please review! **

**Hope to hear from you soon, **

**Love you all, **

**Farewell! **

**Dangerous Combonation **

**P.S.- this chapter reached 12 pages! Of course, 1 and a half of those pages are A/N's, but who cares? That still kicks ass! **


End file.
